Scars of Delight
by Navi D. Jeevas
Summary: "I'm afraid that if I will get too close to her, she will fade away." - Uchiha Sasuke x OC
1. Chapter One: Nightmare

_"I don't wanna lose you...but what a painful world." - No More Pain by KAT-TUN_

* * *

As the sun began to rise in the east, the all waited celebration of another day where it is filled with the color red or in this case white has begun. Yes the day is White Day, dated March 14 in the calendar of all people in the land. A day where in the boys would return their feelings towards the girl who have given them chocolates during Valentine's Day to only to double or triple the expensive gifts or a day where in the boy could confess his affection towards his so called "precious one". Though let us put our attention to a certain boy who is currently in the Uchiha compound; still in his world of fantasies and may have almost forgotten about the event if it weren't for his...

_RING! RING! RING! RIN-_

...alarm clock.

The young Uchiha sat up and stretched a muscle or two and messed up his hair even more so that he could get back to reality. His sleepy eyes scanned his room then stopped at the calendar where in he has encircled with a red pen and wrote in big letters: HOWAITO DE. In other words; "White Day".

Within a second of looking and rereading the message, he sprang out of the bed and began his way to the bathroom only to find it locked; it is occupied. With the bathroom occupied he decided to go to the kitchen or specifically the fridge if the candy that he made is not eaten by any member of his family or discovered by them; it would be annoying and embarrassing if they knew that he made candies for a girl who is not his mother. He looked side to side to check if anyone was around. Seeing that it was all cleared he opened the door of the fridge and opened the drawer on the bottom. He began to take away some fruits and vegetables until he have found what he was looking for; a container which contains his home made sweets that he made all by himself. He opened the container and check if the sweets wasn't eaten or ruined. Once he was sure, he quickly placed everything back as it was and was about to go back to his room to finish the final touches. Though he meet face-to-face with...

"What's inside the container, Sasuke?" his father asked him.

Okay it might have been better if it was his mother or older brother; might anyway but it's his father that has discovered him. What is a seven year old boy to do if his father finds out that he made chocolates to a girl he likes in the academy? Especially when that seven year old boy knows (or so he thinks) that his father expects high achievements from him like his older brother, who is the prodigy of the Uchiha Clan.

His eyes widen and blushes furiously as he stumbles a few words, "Um...uh...i-it-t's uh...um...a p-pro-j-jec-ct?" he stuttered.

"Is it really a project for white day, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's heart pounded strongly against his chest once those words came out from his father's mouth, "_What am I suppose to say? Father expects a lot from me just like Itachi. He doesn't expect me to give chocolates to a girl when I could be studying!_"

All suddenly, his father smiled or smirked a bit, "Is that project for that girl during the opening ceremony of the academy?" he asked.

Forget blushing furiously his face was red as a tomato now.

The blushing only made the smirk or smile of his father widen, "So it is for that girl. I think I heard her name was Mayonaka Hoshiko." He thought a bit, "Hm... so she's part of the Mayonaka Clan; the midnight jutsu users. My my my little Sasuke knows how pick a girl." he was practically grinning, showing off his brushed teeth.

Only to make things worse, his mother came running towards the kitchen; she obviously heard the conversation, "My little Sasuke is growing up so fast that his has his first crush already." she cupped her face and started swaying side to side like some crazy fan girl. Both the father and younger son sweat dropped at the female Uchiha in the house.

Then all the sudden, Itachi popped his head out from the door, "Little Sasuke has a crush?" he asked then smirked, "Aw~, that's so cute Sasuke! Hey! Why don't you let her come over after school?"

This only boosts the inner fan girl of his mother, "Oh yes! Sasuke you **must** invite her over!" then back to swaying from side to side.

With all this happening, it was like adrenaline overcame Sasuke that within a flash, he was back in his room with the candies, "That was embarrasing." he said to himself with a BIG blush across his cheeks.

As the morning in the Uchiha household went on, Sasuke cleaned up; makes sure that he smells good and nothing looks wrong, had a difficult time on trying to excuse himself from breakfast and run as fast as he can from the dreaded Uchiha compound to the academy where he saw a familiar pearlish white short hair with two pigtails on both sides of her head with a red ribbon; also known as Mayonaka Hoshiko. The girl Sasuke likes wants to spend his White Day with.

On with the description of Mayonaka Hoshiko, as spoken above she has pearlish white hair that has a shade of sky blue and her eyes are the ones that strikes out the most; her left eye is red while the other is yellow. Her skin could be similar to an angel or an immortal human creature. She wore a white trench coat with black buttons, black shorts and black ninja sandals.

Back with the story, Hoshiko is already inside the classroom; seating near the window. Her multicolored eyes fixed themselves at the world outside; must be in her own little world again.

"_I wonder if I'm there too..._" Sasuke thought as he went to his own seat which was a few more seats higher than her. He looked at his gift for her and sees it's fine.

Enough with Sasuke, let's go to Hoshiko next. Oh wait I have to give a small background for her don't I? Must have slipped my mind for a moment but better late than never. Hoshiko is the heir to the Mayonaka Clan other words Midnight Clan. Their specialty is their midnight jutsus which is kept secretly for many generations now. What are midnight justus? Well, what comes up to your mind when it's midnight? The end and the beginning of the day, it is quite ironic or oxymoronic. If you still don't have clue on their jutsus, it may be best when Hoshiko will be in the battle field so you, reader, would understand better.

Her family consists of her father, mother and older identical twin brothers, Sora and Youta. Mayonaka Sora and Youta both have silver spiky punky hair style with some beads on one strand of hair. Like their younger sibling, their left eye is red while the other is yellow. Both wore a black windbreaker jacket that is opened and black pants along with their ninja shoes. Their headbands are worn on their foreheads and as for the rank; they're Jounins. Her father, Mayonaka Ryuu, and her mother, Mayonaka Suzume, are the leaders of the clan. Okay! We're done with backgrounds, now back to the story.

Inside the mind of Hoshiko, she was recalling the words that her older mischievous twin brothers told her earlier morning...

"_Ne~ Hoshiko-chan, who do you think will give you chocolates today?_" Youta's voice ehoed.

Followed by Sora's voice, "_Or how many admirers will our cute little sister have?_"

She sighed in annoyance and sadness mentally, "_Who will like a me anyway? Most kids ignore me because of my eyes...they're too weird. Who would like to give chocolates to a weird girl on Howaito De anyway?_"

The memories of other children around her age rejecting her, avoiding her, and sometimes glaring at her because of her eyes. It is unusual to have two eye colors and quite rare, though the 'rare' part is not a positive one, rather a negative one. But do not worry, it's all in her mind and imagination that kids are doing that to her. They reject and avoid her because they think they could not reach her level or they are just shy to be with a Mayonaka girl (it's kinda a big deal if you're in the Mayonaka clan...details later on the story), they, well actually girls, glare at her because of her beauty.

Everything moved so fast that it was already dismissal, Hoshiko is currently packing her notebooks and books while Sasuke is taking his time to pack as he watches the other students go through the portal of accommodation: the door, at the same time looks at Hoshiko if she's still inside the classroom. From the looks of it, fate is being good to him right now because the last student just went out while Hoshiko is still in.

He gulped, "_Okay Sasuke, you can do this. You practiced this last night and earlier morning._" He took deep breaths and gather the courage to walk up to her.

Hoshiko felt somebody near and turned to her right and saw a boy with raven hair and onyx eyes holding something behind him, "Um...what is it? Uh..." she thought of what could the name of this classmate of hers, "Sasuke is it?"

His body stiffed and a small blush appeared on his face, "_She knows my name!_"

"Well, that's what the other girls call you right? Or did I mistake you for him?" she titled her head to her side in a cute manner.

He shook his head, "No, I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oh, well I'm Mayonaka Hoshiko. Nice to meet you, Sasuke-san." she bowed.

"Um, it's okay. You can call me Sasuke." he took another deep breath and bowed and offered a small box with some cute stars as its decoration, "Hapi Howaito De, Hoshiko-chan! Daisuki (I like you)!" he confessed.

Hoshiko was startled a bit, well anyone would if it's their first time to receive a gift during an event like this, "_Wha-what did he just said?_"

With shaky hands, she reached out for the gift and took it from Sasuke's hands. As she did this, Sasuke looked up with a blush and surprised eyes only to see Hoshiko had a blush as well and hugged the box tightly on her chest, "Th-thank you, Sasuke." she said as she shyly looked down.

Sasuke straighten up, "Um...you wanna come over my house?" he asked.

She looked at him with wide eyes then looked somewhere else, "Uh...okay. But I have to tell my big brothers first."

"It's okay." with some sort of courage and energy, he grabbed Hoshiko's hand, "C'mon then! We only have until sunset!"

He then rushes out of the classroom dragging poor Hoshiko with him, "W-wait a sec, Sasuke! Our things!" she yelled as they were almost near the exit.

* * *

That event already happened a few months earlier, after his confession; the two were inseparable. Sasuke thought of his confession as a key to paradise; he got Hoshiko as his friend (even though he confessed his feelings for her, she still treats him as a friend), he got a good relationship with his and her family and nothing has ever gone wrong after Howaito De. Though fate twisted his destiny so violently that what happens next...he didn't expect it at all...

"See you tomorrow, Sasuke-chan!" Hoshiko yelled out as she waved a farewell to Sasuke as the sun began to go down.

In return he waved back with a grin on this face, "See you tomorrow too, Hoshiko-chan!" then rushes towards the Uchiha compound.

But when he got there (which I know you all know what happens next), he saw all the lights closed, "_Huh? Lights are out already? But it's still early, right?_" he thought as he continues his way.

As he did, his eyes widen and his mouth shaped into an 'o' as he sees the scene before him; blood everywhere. Bodies, in which he knows are all Uchihas, are scattered everywhere. His heart pounded hard against his chest with fear then remembered something, "_Mother! Father! Itachi!_"

He rushes towards his house, and searched for them in each room. Seeing most of the rooms are empty, he rushes out towards the door near the pond and opened the door. He regretted it once he opened it; his mother and father were there...dead. Then he saw his older brother emerge from the shadows.

"Itachi!" he yelled as he took some steps forward, "Who did this? Who could do something like this?"

Itachi, as calmed as ever, looked at him with an emotionless face, "I did."

Sasuke's eyes widens, "Wha-why? Why, Itachi?"

"To test how strong I am." he replied in a dull voice.

His younger brother could all stare at him with horror. Next thing that happened was that Itachi showed him the events; he killing all the members of their clan while little brother was having his play date with Hoshiko. As the flashbacks were all over, Sasuke was on the floor then tried to run away from Itachi though he was faster.

Itachi scoffed, "You're not even worth fighting. Run away, little brother, run and save your pathetic life." suddenly he smirked, "Oh yeah, one more thing. If you're still going to be friends or a lover with Hoshiko...

...**I'll kill her**."

Sasuke's heart shattered, his dream of living peacefully with Hoshiko until their death beds vanished into thin smoke, "WHY! WHY ALSO HOSHIKO! WHY ITACHI!" he yelled at his so called older brother.

Itachi's smirk just widens, "The mere fact that she is precious to you; is enough reason for me to kill her. So if you want to see her walking in this world, I suggest you break up your friendship with her as soon as possible. Until you could have the guts to kill me, you can't be with your Hoshiko." Sasuke could only stare at him with disbelief.

"If you won't believe me, I just killed her father before I go killing the clan." he stated with amusement.

The younger Uchiha took a step back, "You killed Ryuu-san?"

"_He killed Hoshiko's father..._" he thought.

"Yep, and if you don't want any family members of hers to die or more importantly her to die, break up with her." and those were the last words he heard from Itachi. The next thing that happened to Sasuke was that his world became black.

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke. What did you want to talk about?" Hoshiko asked.

It has been two weeks since the Uchiha Massacre and the death of Mayonaka Ryuu and ever since that happened, Hoshiko was always by Sasuke's side; making sure he is alright and comforted. Also, so she could have some support from her **best friend**. Though that only made it harder for him to do what Itachi told him to do, "_It's black mail_" that's what he always thought. Now, he asked Hoshiko if he could talk to her privately in the training grounds, in other words: break his friendship with her.

Sasuke took a deep breath, "Hoshiko," his body became stiff, "I don't want to be friends with you anymore." his heart ached on his chest.

Hoshiko widen her multicolored eyes as she stares at him, "What?" Sasuke hid his face from her; unable to look at those eyes that he adored, "Why would you do that, Sasuke-chan?"

The suffix _-chan _ tore his heart, "_She hopes that is all a joke...I wish it is, Hoshiko-chan._" he thought sadly.

With all the strength he could gather, he looked at her straight in the eye with a glare, "Why would I do that? WHY! BECAUSE PLAYING WITH YOU ONLY MADE MY LIFE WORSE!" he yelled at her with such anger.

"_No, that's a lie. Ever since I've been with you, my life was in paradise._" he thought hoping she could hear his words in his mind.

"I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO WHAT THE OTHER KIDS TOLD ME ABOUT YOU! YOU'RE JUST WEAK AND A JINX!" he continued.

"_I never listened to them and I always thought of you as my good luck charm._"

"MY CLAN IS DEAD BECAUSE I PLAYED WITH YOU! IF I WAS THERE MAYBE I COULD HAVE SAVED THEM AND STOPPED MY BROTHER! YOU'VE BEEN A WASTE OF TIME TO ME!"

"_I always cherish our time together and hope that it would never end._"

Through his glare, he saw that tears were going down Hoshiko's face, "_I will never forgive myself if she died because of me..._" so he will finally say something that he never thought he would say to her...

"I HATE YOU MAYONAKA HOSHIKO!" his heart is officially broken. He broke two hearts in order to save a life.

Her eyes widens then whimpered. With her head down, she said in a cold voice, "Then, I hate you too Uchiha." then looked up to him with a glare as well.

_SLAP!_

Yeah, Hoshiko spanked Sasuke, "Well you know what? IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT MY FATHER DIED! I KNOW YOUR OLDER BROTHER KILLED HIM! I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT MAYBE IF I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HE COULD STILL BE HERE!"

After she said that, she ran away from Sasuke as far as possible. Once she was out of ear shot, Sasuke fell down and started to cry, "I'm sorry, Hoshiko. I'm so sorry. I hope you could forgive me once Itachi is out of our way." he whimpered.

From a distance, a tall figure could be seen wearing a black jacket with red clouds that has a white outline, "I'm sorry too, Sasuke. I'm sorry that you two have to suffer this but it's the only way to motivate you to kill me faster." then within a second, he was gone with the wind.

**_To be continued..._**


	2. Chapter Two: BitterSweet

_**Previously...**_

_"I HATE YOU MAYONAKA HOSHIKO!"_

_"Then, I hate you too Uchiha."_

_"I'm sorry too, Sasuke. I'm sorry that you two have to suffer this but it's the only way to motivate you to kill me faster."_

* * *

_"Lead me, make this sorrow, this pain_

_Disappear - I want your love, I want your hate" _

_- Translation of Rhodesia by KAT-TUN_

* * *

Night time...there are a lot of symbolic meanings to it. Like when you say night, it could mean a celebration of something positive though it could also be negative. Night time is when carnivals, parties, festivals and other fortunate events are usually opened or the best time of the day for it. But then again, night time is when wakes, robberies, murder and other unfortunate events happen. Lastly, the night is when it is best to confess your love; under the moonlight, the lake or whatever body of water is around twinkles for the moon is out and the privacy you can get while most people are asleep. Alas, there is a negative to it as well, the night is also when you could hear cries of depression from the rejection or break up they have encountered earlier. Yes the night has its positive and negative side to it though for poor seven year old Mayonaka Hoshiko, fate made her night a negative one...

She kept on running away from the boy, whom she used to call her bestest friend. She didn't care where she was going; she just wants to get away from him. Her heart; it just couldn't stop beating hurtfully against her chest. The heart of an innocent young girl was broken because of three words and eight letters. Oh, I don't mean the 'I love you' but the 'I hate you'. Ah yes, even the phrase 'I love you' (its length anyway) has its negative side as well. Moving on with the story, tears streamed down her face and her eyes shut tight; fearing she might just see him again with those hateful eyes she usually encounter. Since she couldn't see where she was going for her eyes are shut, she didn't see a young boy near by and accidentally bumped him causing both to hit the solid ground.

The young boy growled a bit as he rubbed his bottom, "Hey! Watch where your-" though he was at lost of words as soon as his sapphire eyes saw tears running down and heard a small cry from her lips , "Uh...hey, are you okay?" he asked with shyness and gentleness in his voice.

Hoshiko opened her multicolored eyes to see who spoke to her and saw a boy around her age with blonde hair and blue eyes. His cheeks has a some sort of scratches which looks like whiskers of a cat and his skin was a bit tanned; probably from playing under the sun too much. He wore a white shirt with a red swirl on it, blue-green (not sure if they were green or blue so just combine them) shorts and a pair of navy ninja sandals.

Once she opened her eyes, the boy in front of her widened his eyes, "Woah! You're the girl that the other kids are talking about! The one with different eye color!" he exclaimed as he pointed at her eyes.

Her eyes looked down with rejection once more, "_He's like the rest of them..._" she thought.

Then suddenly, he threw his hand in front of her face; waving it like she was blind, "Hey, do you see in color or black and white? Or is it one side is yellow while the other is red? What's the color of my hair and my eyes?" he asked as if she was color blind.

Forgetting the fact she thought she was being rejected once more, a vein of annoyance popped out and she hit him straight on his head receiving an 'ow' from him, "Just for your information, I see quite well and in color! Thank you very much! As for your question on what is your hair and eye color; it's yellow and blue!" she replied.

Rubbing the bump on his head, he replied, "Sorry, but its really rare for someone to have different eye color."

She scoffed, "Then you haven't met the Mayonaka Clan yet."

"The Mayonaka Clan?" he asked dumbly.

Hoshiko's eyes just stared at him with disbelief, "_Was this guy living under a rock or something? Almost everyone knows about the Mayon-_" her trail of thoughts was cut off as a bulb of light appeared on top of his head...

"Ah! I remember now! Iruka-sensei said something about a clan with special jutsus that is Midnight jutsus!" he said with a small laugh on the end, "He also told me that people could distinguish them as Mayonaka members by their eyes!"

She sighed with relief, "I think I hit you too hard that you forgot that fact. Sorry about that."

He just grinned at her, "Its okay! I forget easily anyway!" he said proudly.

A sweat drop appeared on Hoshiko's head as he said that, "_How can anyone be proud by that fact?_"

The young boy got up and held out his towards her. To her reaction, she just stared at it with surprise. He scratched his head with his other hand, "Um...it's a hand and it won't bite you or anything."

Accepting the help she received from the stranger, she held out her hand and he pulled her up, "By the way, the name's Uzamaki Naruto! Believe it!" he said with a grin.

She giggled at his hyper personality, "Mayonaka Hoshiko."

"Hoshiko...you don't mind if I call you 'Hoshi-chan' right?" Naruto asked.

She shook her head, "No, it's alright with me if it's alright to call you 'Naru-kun'."

"Then it's a deal!"

That is how the friendship began between Naruto and Hoshiko, well not quite though; she had a time of trouble on whether she could accept Naruto as her friend or not because she just lost one and doesn't want to experience that again...

The two were inside a certain ramen bar where in Naruto took a liking to; yes they are in the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. On the side of Naruto, there were stacks of ramen bowl while on the side of Hoshiko, there was just one bowl and a stare from Hoshiko to Naruto; wondering how deep exactly his stomach is, "_Just how many ramen bowels can he finish? Isn't that too much already?_" she thought.

Naruto felt someone staring at him and with one more slurp of noodles, he looked at the bewildered star child (Hoshiko in English means star child), "What?"

"Isn't that too much ramen bowls, Naru-kun?"

He gaped at her with surprise, "Eh? This isn't even half of it, Hoshi-chan!" he said then went back to slurpping the noodles.

She just numbly nodded at him still wide eyed, and then went back to finishing her miso ramen. While she was eating, she unconsciously recalled the previous event that happened between her and Sasuke, "_He hated me...no...not hated...hates me._" one tear rolled down at this thought, "_Am I...really bad luck to everyone I meet?_" unconsciously, she was crying once more.

"Hey, Hoshi-chan, are you alright?" Naruto asked when he saw tears run down her face again.

Not looking at him, she asked, "Are you also like them?"

"Them? Who are them?"

"Them...the kids who glare at me, avoid me...hate me." she said with no a dead tone.

After a few moments of silence, Naruto replied, "They also do that to you too?"

Hoshiko quickly turned to Naruto and saw that he was looking at her with serious eyes, "_What does he mean, "They also do that to you too?"_" but she nodded in reply; still speechless or thoughtless about his reply to her.

He sighed as he close his eyes, "I can't believe that they would do that to you; not to mention cute." though he whispered the last part. He then opened his sapphire eyes once more and gave his total attention to her, "I won't be like them Hoshi-chan! Believe it!" and flashed her, his famous grin.

This made her smile as well which made a faint blush on Naruto's face, "I'm glad Naru-kun." next thing he knew she was hugging him tightly that she was afraid that he will leave her...just like Sasuke.

* * *

So that concludes the story of the beginning of friendship between Naruto and Hoshiko. Once he meet her two mischievous older brothers...well let's just say the pranks around Konoha went higher and maybe upgraded a bit. What? You thought that Youta and Sora would be responsible brothers or would be a brother like Yagami Light (a character in Death Note who is like the _perfect_ son) except for the part where in he is a mass murderer. Sorry, got sidetracked; going back to the story...to make the story short: the combination of Youta, Sora and Naruto equals to time to time havoc in some places Konoha...

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS TALKED ME INTO THIS!" Hoshiko shouted in a male voice as they ran for their lives in their Transformation Jutsu.

Naruto grinned at her showing _his braces_, "Well, believe it, Hoshi-chan!" he replied in a geeky voice.

I bet you wanna know how it came to this, ne? So let's rewind the day...

Inside a certain room in the Mayonaka compound, three young boys were planning on something...fun, "So Operation: Pay Back, on the go?" Youta asked towards the younger boys (Youta is thirty seconds older than Sora).

"Oh yeah! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto exclaimed as he punched the air as Sora nodded in reply.

Youta smirked, "Very well then, you know your positions and your disguises? Naruto I hope you put a practice on this one."

Naruto pouted at him, "You don't have that much confidence on my jutsus don't you, Youta-sempai?"

Sora tapped his chin, "Eh, neither of us don't." then stuck his tongue out in a teasing manner.

Soon, Naruto threw a tantrum and leaving the door ajar doesn't help the noise from spreading. It just so happen that Hoshiko was passing by their room and peeked inside to see what Naruto was whining about. Within a second, she already inside being held by one of her older brothers: Sora.

"Good morning, imooto (little sister in Japanese)." he said cheerfully with a smile.

Hoshiko just looked at him suspiciously, "Okay what do you guys want?"

Sora just looked hurt at this, "Ouch that hurt, imooto! Can't I say a 'good morning' to my little cute sister?" then dog pouted.

She just continued to look at him, "Whenever you call me 'imooto' you always ask me to do something so what do you want? Try to get the other ninjas distracted or something?"

For Hoshiko, this was a normal thing for her. Her brothers would usually ask her to be a distraction for the ninjas that will be after them.

"Nah, I bet they're a bit immune to that by now. Instead you will help us with this...little activity of ours." Youta said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders with a smile.

She continued to stare at her brothers with a blank stare, "Also whenever you say 'little activity' it means you're going to do a prank that would be too extreme."

_POOF!_

"Hoshi-chan." Hoshiko gave her attention to Naruto but soon regretted it; Naruto transformed into a cute white cat with blue eyes. A small blush was starting to form on her face and Youta and Sora noticed this and gave a devious smirk. They pushed her gently towards the little kitten, "Will you really make me suffer when the bad ninjas get me?" Naruto the kitten asked as he put on the teary eyes.

Hoshiko was silent for a few minutes, "Okay I'll help you guys."

The boys and the kitten rejoiced, "Hoshi-chan is gonna help us! Hoshi-chan is gonna help us!"

Soon they were a few yards away from the Hyuga manor, "So let me get this plan straight: we are going to sneak inside the Hyuga manor and find this," Hoshiko said as she held up a picture of a boy around her brothers' age, "Uh...bishounen (beautiful boy) and then-" but she was cut off by Sora.

"Then we are going to make him pay by giving him this!" Sora exclaimed with fire in his eyes as he held up a cylinder container that is covered well proudly.

Then Hoshiko raised her eyebrow, "You're seriously going to use the peanut on the can trick?"

Sora looked at Hoshiko with starred eyes, "Aw, Hoshiko-chan! You know when the prank is not good enough for your big brother to be satisfied! I am so pro-"

"I didn't say anything that I was worried about your prank baka no onii-chan (idiot big brother), I just think it's a bit suspicious that you are going to do a low level prank on him." the star child explained with a dull voice.

That is when Youta smirked, "You're not paying a close attention, my dear little sister. We modified this so called low leveled prank to highest prank that you could think of!"

"Fine fine whatever. Let's just get this over with." she said as she put on her Transformation Jutsu; an eighteen year old boy with shoulder length messy hazel brown hair with emerald orbs wearing a plain white shirt and black ninja pants with of course ninja sandals.

Then Naruto transformed next; the same age as Hoshiko only curly light blonde hair with soft brown eyes that is covered with a black rim eye glasses wearing a black and white jacket and dark blue ninja pants and most importantly the ninja sandals, "Well let's start with this operation ne, Haru-kun." he said in a soft voice.

'Haru-kun' nodded, "After you, Naoki." 'he' said in a deep voice.

Unknown to all of them, two certain people were looking at them from a far; you can say they're stalking or spying on them, whatever works for you reader anyway. One was behind a near by tree and the other on top of the roof tops. Let's start with the ground, a little girl with short blue hair and white eyes was staring at the knucklehead we all know and love, Uzamaki Naruto. Oh yes, Hyuga Hinata 'spied' on him whenever she can. Now she was curious on why her crush was near her home, "_Could it be...he found out!"_ she thought as she blushed furiously as she continue to stare at the group, though Hoshiko made her feel...insecured. Ever since she saw them hanging out, she thought that she wouldn't have chance any longer so she just stayed within the shadows, admiring him from a far.

Now let us go to the sky! Uh, okay not the clouds please direct the camera towards the roof top over there. Ah, it's okay now, camera-san! Arigatou! Okay back to the story, a boy who is the same age as Naruto and Hoshiko with raven hair and onyx orbs hid behind a water tank on the roof top, continuing his stalking on Hoshiko. After he broke up his relationship with Hoshiko, he just couldn't bring himself on not seeing her everyday...of every minute. Which concludes why he is stalking right now even though he knows it would hinder him from his training. He didn't care, as long as he can see Hoshiko, it didn't matter to him. Though what did matter to him was that she started hanging out with that Naruto kid (sorry if you readers feel offended, I'm writing [more like typing anyway] in what Sasuke would think) after they separated, first he was hurt that she moved on so quickly without him then jealousy came. He continued to glare at the blonde idiot who keeps on clinging on _his_ Hoshiko, "_I know we're not friends anymore and I couldn't say that Itachi told me to break up with her so that he would let her and her family live. No way, it's almost saying that I want her dead...but the fact that there might be a possibility that the Naruto brat will take her away from me...is enough for me to hate him._" he thought as his fist tightened,

Back to the group infront of the Hyuga manor, Haru and Naoki went inside the manor and went straight ahead towards Ichiro's place. After knocking the door, they saw it opened, "Who are you two and what do you want?" he asked in a cold manner.

Haru stepped up, "Well, good morning to you, too. Are you Hyuga Ichiro?" he asked in his own cold voice.

Glaring at the guy before him, Ichiro replied, "So if I am? What do you want?"

"We came to give you this." Naoki said as he gave him the prank container.

Looking at it suspiciously, "What is this?"

This is where Naoki pretended to get mad, "Hey! Don't look at it like it's some poison! My cousin, Sayuri, made that specially for you!"

"Sayuri?" he questioned them as he raised an eyebrow, "Why couldn't give it to me herself?"

Haru glared at him, "Don't you dare talk to our cousin that way. She feel down the stairs at the house because of the excitement of giving it to you today."

They could have sworn they saw a blush on Ichiro's face, "Fine, whatever. I'll accept it." he said as he slammed the door infront of their face.

Both now have a smirk on their face, "_Stage one: complete._" they thought as they quickly tried to get out of the place.

Meanwhile, the Mayonaka brothers were outside of the house of Ichiro; trying to find a good spot to take a picture of their master plan. Once they found it, they waited for him to open it and then...

_BOOM!_

He was trapped in a genjutsu where in he could see his worst nightmares. Laughing at this, they quickly took a picture and transported themselves back to the Mayonaka clan.

Well, fortunately for the older ones behind this plan who knows the Transportation Jutsu and unfortunately for the younger ones behind this plan who don't know the Transportation Jutsu which made get chased by Ichigo running away from the Hyuga manor. Which lead us back from where we came from...

Still running for their lives, they finally came out from the Hyuga manor and _POOF!_ there goes their Transformation Jutsu. Suddenly, Hoshiko got lifted from the ground and was pushed back that her back connected to the tree and caused a big impact. Groaning from the pain, she opened her eyes and saw the pure raging eyes of Ichiro.

"So you and your little friend there was behind this." he said in a deadly voice then smirked, "Hey, your eyes are in different color which means your from the Mayonaka Clan. What a disgrace for the Mayonaka clan to have a member like you. Hm...I wonder what would happen if this get public?"

Fear washed over the eyes of Hoshiko, "_Wha-what? This is not good. Gotta think of a ba-_" her thoughts were cut off when she heard someone whose voice may be around their age calling our to them...

"Ho-hosh-shiko-chan! N-na-r-ru-to-kun!" Hinata waved at them coming out from the Hyuga manor, "S-s-sorry I was l-la-t-te." then she turned to Ichiro, "I-i-ch-chiro-san, w-wha-what a-are you d-doing t-to my friend?" she asked.

Ichiro let go of Hoshiko which made her fall down on her bottom, "Well, then sorry for the trouble. It _won't_ happen again." he said as he went back inside.

"_Lesson of the day: Never go back to Hyuga Ichiro._" Hoshiko thought then quickly looked at the timid girl who just saved them, "Um...thank you, for earlier."

She just nodded with a blush. Hoshiko stood up and walked towards her with a smile and a hand, "I'm Mayonaka Hoshiko."

Hinata looked at her with wide eyes and quickly regained herself, "I-i'm Hyu-hyuga Hinata."

"AND I'M NARUTO UZAMAKI! THE NEXT HOKAGE! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto exclaimed as he shook Hinata's other hand which caused her faint.

"What did you do, Naruto?"

"I don't know I just wanted to shake her hand as well!"

Ah yes, this is how the three became friends. Within their barrier, they carried a positive attitude and a happy aura, though with a certain boy with his hairstyle like a duck butt; his aura just keeps getting darker and darker as he sees his love be happy...without him in her life.

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter Three: FastFoward

_**Previously...**_

"_I know we're not friends anymore and I couldn't say that Itachi told me to break up with her so that he would let her and her family live. No way, it's almost saying that I want her dead...but the fact that there might be a possibility that the Naruto brat will take her away from me._"

* * *

_"The endless road, the dream continues_

_Starting by taking one step, Let's advance "_

_-Translation of Going! by KAT-TUN _

* * *

In the ninja world, there are some rankings that you should know very well. Of course, the highest ranking is the Kage and lowest ranking is the academy student. To get a higher ranking, you would need to do a test or to show that you have the techniques and strength to be in that level. Though for the first five rankings, you would need to go through a test which concludes that you are ready to be in that rank. Now that the characters previously in this story are now all grown into a fine shinobi and will be having their final announcement in the academy. Of course this final announcement is to inform all the passed academy students, who are now worthy to be called Genin, their team and sensei, who is a Jounin. As a genin, they will be finally do missions like they dreamed it to be; protecting their homeland, travel outside the village walls and (their personal favorite) escorting a royal family member (the better if it would be around their age). Though the only thing that might be a down to this is that you won't be able to see your friends from the academy as much as before; of course the possibility of spiliting up is quite high so it may be a heart breaker to be separated from your childhood friend. But currently in the female population of Konoha, it would be a dream come true if Uchiha Sasuke was in the same group as her; explaining the long pink and blonde haired girls who are trying to beat each other in order to him...

"I'M GOING TO SEE HIM FIRST BILL BOARD BROW!" Ino exclaimed as her and Sakura were having a...uh...walk race? Well technically, they weren't running but walking in a very fast pace.

"IN YOUR DREAMS INO-PIG! I'M GOING TO BE FIRST AND I'M GOING TO SEAT NEXT TO HIM!" Sakura replied with annoyance and anger.

Rolling her blue orbs, "YEAH RIGHT!"

"I AM RIGHT!"

Leaving those two alone; let's go to the peaceful academy fir-

"NARUTO?" Hoshiko shouted with confusion as she sees her friend who was inside the classroom for those who have passed the Genin Exams.

Okay, it's not peaceful but it would be better to watch and listen to rather than the two bickering girls who are close to the academy gates by now...

"Hey, Hoshi-chan! Hinata-chan!" Naruto greeted the two with his famous grin.

Hoshiko was able to recover from her state of shock and looked at Naruto with a smile, "Heh, good morning, Naru-kun."

I bet you readers are wondering what Hoshiko looks like now, ne? She grew her pearlish hair until it was on the middle back though she kept one small pig tail on her right side which is tied by a black ribbon with silver linings. She now wore a crimson hoodie jacket that is opened revealing her black shirt and black cargo shorts. As for the headband, she wears it around her upper arm. For her brothers, they stayed the same. Back with the story...

"G-g-good mo-morn-n-ning N-naruto-k-kun." Hinata greeted timidly at the hyper knuckle head of Konoha.

Naruto pouted at Hinata, "Ne, Hinata-chan, it's really okay with me if you will call me 'Naru-kun'. It's just I like to call you 'Hinata-chan' instead of 'Hina-chan' because I really like your name already."

Hinata blushed furiously at the comment Naruto gave. Hoshiko knew about her little crush with Naruto but he was just so dense that he couldn't see that she has feelings for him, "_I just hope we get to be in the same team together._" Hoshiko thought as she sighed then quickly remembered something, "By the way, Naruto...when did you pass the exams?" she asked nervously; the memory of Naruto sitting on the swing with such depression still stings her a bit. The fact that they wouldn't be on the same team is quite sad, especially when they were best friends since they were seven.

A grin was placed again on Naruto's face, "I was a bit late on passing the exams but aren't you happy I passed?" he then again gave her a puppy pout.

Hoshiko grinned at him, "Of course I am." then hugged the blonde.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, won't you give me a hug?" he asked the bluenette.

The thoughts of her hugging her crush flooded in her mind that she fainted, "Hey! Hinata-chan! Are you okay?" Naruto asked as he went towards Hinata who fell on the floor, "Why does this keep happening to me!" he asked to no one particular as he craddled the unconscious Hinata.

Just then she woke up again then saw how close she was with Naruto; her soul left her body, "Eh? What happened? She woke up and fainted again!" he shouted.

"Um...Naruto how about you put Hinata on one of the seats?" Hoshiko suggested.

He just nodded and let her sit on one of the vacant seats in the classroom, "Ne, Hoshi-chan, do you know why she keeps on fainting whenever I'm near her?" he asked...almost with a slight of sadness in his voice.

She just sighed at how dense her best friend was, "Figure it out yourself, Naruto. It's kinda obvious though." she muttered the last part.

"Huh? How am I suppose to figure it out!" Naruto asked confused as ever.

Unknown to them, a certain black haired boy was staring lovingly at the star child and glaring at the ramen decoration (naruto is actually a ramen decoration, it's just that when you research naruto in the internet you would see the anime but naruto is ramen decoration in Japanese) at the same time...okay maybe not the same time but whenever he looks at her or him. Anyway, Sasuke glared at Naruto with such hatred. He hated him because he his close friends with Hoshiko. He hated him that he was the one who comforted her when he broke up with her. But most of all, he hated him because he overheard some of the students saying that Naruto may like Hoshiko. Oh, it angered him to the extent of elliminating him but that will never happen. Why? It's because he's Hoshiko's best friend; it would pain him more if Hoshiko hated him more. With his relationship with Hoshiko, ever since that day; she never spoke to him, not even once. Whenever they would cross paths, she will either take another road or just pass by him quickly and these actions of hers is breaking Uchiha Sasuke apart. The fact that he can't be with his love and she can't know about his burning love for her is just too much to handle. For him, her hatred becomes heavier each day he couldn't kill his older brother, who made him break their friendship and love, "_I have to be stronger..._" he looked again at Hoshiko trying to wake Hinata up, "_The last time I looked after her without her knowing _(in other words: stalked)_ was six years ago...who knows how close she is with that idiot._" he thought as his fist tightens, "_When I find you Itachi, I'm going to make you pay. Who knows what I would do to regain her friendship back and who knows how long it would to get her love._" Then Sasuke looked back at her, "_I hope we're on the same team...that way I would know she would be safe and have a little relationship with her._" though Sasuke shook his head for thinking such thoughts, "_No! I should not do that even if she's on the same team with me...Itachi could kill her mother or her brothers next...I don't want her to be in such pain and sorrow as I am._"

As he was thinking this, the two major fangirls of his came through the door; arguing again on got in first. Then Sakura spotted Sasuke and ran over to him, "Good morning, Sasuke." she said with a smile, "May I sit next to you?" she asked sweetly even though she pushed Naruto out of the way when he greeted her earlier.

Sasuke just remained silent then Ino came in; saying that she was the one going to sit by Sasuke since she was there first. Soon most the girls in the class were arguing on who would be sitting by Uchiha Sasuke.

Irrated, Naruto jumped on the desk landing beside Sasuke glaring at him, "_What do they see in him anyway? He's just one big jerk!_"

Annoyed, Sasuke glared back at Naruto, "_What does Hoshiko see in him anyway? He is such an idiot!_"

Soon sparks can be seen by their glare, soon the Uchiha Sasuke Fangirls were bickering at Naruto for being too close with _their_ Sasuke-kun, soon a guy bumbed Naruto causing him too fall towards the Uchiha but Hoshiko foresaw this and quickly threw an origami shuriken between their lips so they're kissing the paper. Even though their lips didn't connect, they quickly got away from each other and glared again, as for the fangirl club; they were getting ready to beat up Naruto if it weren't for Hoshiko to save his butt...again.

Somewhere else in Konoha, a few Jounins and the Hokage were observing the students who passed the exams. Sighing, "As always, Naruto is in the center of trouble and Hoshiko has to save him." the 3rd hokage said.

Back in the academy, once the class settled down; Iruka started off with the announcement, "Congratulations to all of you! You have the exams and are now worthy to be called Genin. Now to know which team you are in but since we have an odd number of students who graduated, one team will be a team of four instead of three. So, Team 1..."

As Sasuke heard this; his prediction of being on the same team with Hoshiko just increases, "_It maybe a one to a million but who cares? I might get a chance to be on the same team with her._"

"Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto (I found out that it was spelled incorrectly, sorry about that), Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. Team 8: Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Mayonaka Hoshiko and Aburame Shino. Team 9: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji."

As soon as he was done though, Naruto raised his hand for a question, "Iruka-sensei! Why does a great ninja like me have to be on the same team as duck butt over here!"

"Since you graduated late, Naruto; we had some changes for the team so we had to reassign everyone. Also, Sasuke has the highest scores in the exams while you, Naruto, had the lowest." Iruka explained.

"Then why couldn't I be on the same team with Hinata-chan and Hoshi-chan?" he complained.

He sighed, "Naruto we had to balance each team. If we would just let you all choose who you want for your teammates," Iruka paused for a while, "Then most the girls would be on Sasuke's team and that won't go anywhere."

"But Iruka-sensei, why didn't you add Hoshi-chan or Hinata-chan to my team?" Naruto complained again.

Iruka sighed in annoyance, "Well, Naruto, the original team of Hoshiko was with Shikamaru and Sasuke but since you graduated we had to make a few adjustments. For Hinata, we teamed her up with Kiba and Ino."

Sasuke's wrapped finders tightened, "_Because Naruto came late I was separated with Hoshiko, who was my original team mate._" though his fingers loosened a bit, "_But maybe it's for the best, I mean if we were on the same team, who knows what would happen to us. I may just ask her out again and forget the fact that Itachi will kill her family members the more we are together...it might be best that way..._"

Then Sakura raised her hand, "Sensei, if I may ask who was I teamed with before?" she asked in curiosity.

"Uh...if I remembered correctly, you were supposed to be in Team 4 along with Chouji and Shino."

"_WHAT? I WAS TEAMED UP WITH THOSE FREAKS!" _the inner Sakura shouted.

Iruka cleared his voice, "Okay, after lunch you would be meeting your sensei till then please eat together as a team."

_BRIIIING!_

"Hey Hoshiko! Hinata!" Kiba called them.

Both looked at his direction and saw Shino was with him, "C'mon! Iruka-sensei said we should eat as a team."

"I guess so." Hoshiko replied unsure then turned her direction to Naruto, though when she looked where he was before; he was gone, "_I wonder where Naruto left to...Sakura wouldn't have asked him to eat with her...and...he wouldn't ask him either...though I think he will be going to do another prank._" she sighed as she thought the last part.

* * *

A man with silver hair that defies gravity and his right eye covered by his headband and half of his face covered by a mask stood before his two comrades waiting for their response to his request...

The man who was just smoking with tanned skin and black hair which also defies gravity a bit and brown eyes was the first to respond, "I know we have known each other, Kakashi but this request of yours...isn't it too selfish?"

"I agree with Asuma here, Kakashi," the only female right now in their group who has black curly hair and red eyes spoke, "I know you want to see Hoshiko's power because she is a Mayonaka and see how it goes with Sasuke since he's the last Uchiha but-"

She was cut off by Kakashi's sigh, "I told you both; I didn't ask this because of power, I asked this if they could work with other teams. When it comes to hard times here or in a mission, they should know how to work with another fellow ninja whether he is a criminal or not. Not only work with a stranger but to also quickly understand whether or not he or she could be trusted. Yes, he might be a criminal but as they say desperate times call for desperate measures." he explained once more.

"But when will that ever happen, Kakashi? I know we send out another team when the mission gets tougher than we expected it to be but there is hardly a chance that we would need help from someone who just happens to be there when we are fighting the enemy. A situation like that might be a one in a million and how are you so sure it would happen?" Kurenai asked trying the reasonable.

His visible looked at her, "You would never know, Kurenai. I think it's best to make the future ninjas ready for everything and anything don't you?"

The two were speechless; looked at each other then sighed knowing Kakashi might not let them go if they still disagree with him, "On one condition Kakashi," Kurenai said, "We get to choose whether or not they could pass or not."

He just shrugged, "Fine by me, Kurenai."

"So by tomorrow, the three teams: Team 7, 8 and 9 would be doing the secret part 2 of the Genin exams." Asuma imagined how the exams would be, "Heh, this might be interesting, Kakashi." he said with a small grin.

Kakashi smiled under his mask as got an orange book from his pocket, "That is what I also think, Asuma."

"Hmph! I hope you're not doing this just for your personal gain, Kakashi." Kurenai said as she glare the man a bit.

"Of course not Kurenai." he said as he continues the perverted novel, "_Sasuke...I hope you can become a hero-like figure to Hoshiko during this little exercise of ours...I know what Itachi did to you...made you suffer all the way and even blackmailed you to break your friendship with Hoshiko so that her other family members could live. It's times like these I am happy I am friends with Youta and Sora._" Kakashi thought.

* * *

It was after classes already and the trio were walking towards the ramen bar while explaining the day's event, "So let me get this straight, you went out of the classroom early because you had to capture and tie up...Sasuke then went out to go to Sakura to know whether she likes you or not then you almost kissed her as well if it weren't for your stomach?" Hoshiko asked Naruto, trying to understand what happened earlier at lunch break.

Naruto laughed dryly, "Yeah, but I wonder what I ate today that made me go to the toilet the whole day..." he said thoughtfully.

"Were you able to drink milk today?" Hoshiko asked.

"Yeah, I did!" he replied shockingly.

"Did it taste a bit sour?"

"Hm...well, yeah but I could take that kind of milk." he said proudly.

Hoshiko's eye just twitched at his stupidity, "Um...Naruto, you may have a stomach ache today because you drank spoiled milk."

"Eh? So what? Isn't cheese spoiled milk as well?"

"Well, cheese is different, right, Hinata?" she turned to quiet one.

Hinata just timidly nodded her head, "_She's really quiet today...than usual, but I think it has something to do with Naruto trying to get a kiss from Sakura..._" Hoshiko thought as she looked towards the direction of lover boy, "_Oh, when he finally realizes that Hinata likes him and asked how long did she like him; I'm gonna punch his head hard._" she thought as she mildly glared at him.

"So did anything happen with you guys and your sensei?" Naruto asked, trying to bring up a conversation.

Hoshiko nudged Hinata a bit, signaling that she should reply to this one, "K-kurenai-sensei said w-we wi-will have an e-ex-er-cise training t-tom-m-morrow."

"Really? Our sensei said the same thing...I wonder what they are up to..." he said in reply.

Hoshiko smiled a bit, "Well, whatever they are up to, I'm sure we could do it."

Hinata nodded while Naruto punched the air, "Oh yeah! We sure can! Even though I will be the next Hokage anyway so this exercise training will be nothing to me! Believe it!" then grinned the Uzumaki grin.

**_To be continued..._**


	4. Chapter Four: Reminisce

_**Previously...**_

_"Heh, this might be interesting, Kakashi."_

_"Well, whatever they are up to, I'm sure we could do it."_

_"Oh yeah! We sure can! Even though I will be the next Hokage anyway so this exercise training will be nothing to me! Believe it!"_

* * *

_"All or nothing, now or never_

_We can make it happen, we can make it all right_

_Time is coming, everlasting_

_Don't you wanna see it when we make it world wide"_

_-Gold by KAT-TUN _

* * *

The sun hasn't revealed itself in the morning sky and yet three certain almost to be Genins were up and were going towards the training grounds where their sensei told them to go to. Once the star that is near to the earth is lighting the village a bit, another two group of three certain almost to be Genins were going to the training ground where they were supposed to meet their sensei. Therefore, there are three groups in the training grounds right now: Team 7, 8 and 9. All three had a different directions from their senseis; one group was told that they cannot have their breakfast unless they want puke as told by their sensei and has to come to the training grounds _very_ early in the morning, another group was told by their sensei that she would be bringing them breakfast once they arrive at the training grounds; so basically they didn't have any breakfast and the last group was told to have a light breakfast for unknown reasons. In short, two teams haven't eaten their breakfast yet and one team ate their breakfast but it was a light one. If you want to know which team got that order, here it is: Team 7 were the ones who got up very early and didn't even eat a crumb, Team 8 were the ones who got up around seven or eight in the morning and didn't eat their breakfast yet and Team 9 were the ones who also got up around seven or eight but they had a light breakfast. If you think about it, Team 7 got the hard to give the secret test type of sensei, Team 8 got the I think I will try that kind of type of sensei but I should think about my students' health type of sensei and Team got the I do this test my way whether or not we were doing this type of sensei. Well, since Team 7 got that type of sensei, let's check them out first...

Naruto was impatiently hanging on the branch of the tree using his chakra in the soles of his feet to connect them to the branch, "Gah! When are we going to meet Kakashi-sensei, anyway?" he shouted as he waved his arms up and down making him look like a bat.

Sakura looking towards his direction and was a bit surprised on how he hanged on tree by using his feet, "Naruto, how are you doing that?" she asked curiously.

Forgetting that he was mad at his sensei, he turned his attention to Sakura, "Doing what, Sakura-chan?"

"That! I mean your only using the sole of your feet to attach yourself on the branch!" she exclaimed gaining Sasuke's attention towards the blonde idiot.

"Oh! Well, Hoshiko's older brothers and I are pretty close and sometimes Hoshiko, Hinata and I would watch them train from time to time and I saw them do this and I asked them to teach me then BANG! I now know how to walk on a tree while it's still on the ground!" Naruto explained as he kept running around the tree like a child who is about to be given a treat.

Sasuke quickly turned his attention back to the ground and soon as he heard 'Hoshiko's older brothers', "_Now that I think about it...it's been a while since I last saw them. But what does it matter to me? I can't have any contact with them anyway; I broke Hoshiko's innocent heart and I don't want them to be killed..._"

"It's nice that someone in this group knows how to control his chakra...though I'm not sure why he graduated late." a voice they all knew said.

The three students quickly looked where the voice came from and saw their sensei was there, "YOU'RE LATE KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sakura and Naruto exclaimed at the same time, with Naruto still on the tree.

"Good morning to you, dear students." he replied with a smile on his masked face, "Sorry, I was late. You see a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the other way around." he said as he was engulfed in a happy aura.

Naruto scoffed, "Like we're going to believe that excuse." he whispered.

Still with his happy aura, "Also I have a surprise for you three."

"We're not going through the test anymore?" Naruto asked as his eyes glittered with hope.

"No. We're going to have guests during the test."

Dumbfounded, Naruto asked, "Huh? What guests?"

Right on cue, Teams 8 and 9 appeared with their sensei with them. Now the rookie ten is all confused on why they are meeting each other again even after the academy. Well since they were together, this is what happened as soon as everyone realized that it wasn't a genjutsu and was reality; Ino latched herself to Sasuke leading Sakura to shout at her telling her to back off, Naruto immediately went towards his two best friends and hugged them both causing the Uchiha to glare at him, Kiba trying to restrain Naruto from cutting off the oxygen of his two team mates, Shikamaru saying the word 'troublesome', Chouji munching down on his potato chips, , Shino not minding anything at all and the three senseis sweat dropped at the scene. Kakashi cleared his throat which caused everyone to stop whatever they were doing, "Now I bet you all have some questions on why you are all here. Your senseis and I have agreed to make the training exercise involve all you nine students. Instead of having one goal, each of you will have three goals; each goal that is given by each sensei. The goal you have to do with me is," then held up a few bells, "Is to catch these bells away from me. Though there is only little number of bells I have right now meaning three will end up going back to academy. One bell is equal to one person; meaning you cannot share your bell with another." he explained in a serious tone.

"The goal with me is you have with me is to track me down and to answer my riddle." Kurenai explained with the same serious tone as Kakashi.

After blowing an air of smoke, "What you have to do with me is quite simple; just beat me in battle until I have lost consciousness then try to take something from me why I am still out, though I won't tell you what you should take away from me. There are only seven correct answers so three of you will not be able to become a Genin."

As soon as the senseis were done explaining what they had to do, Naruto raised his hand, "So all we have to do is get a bell from Kakashi-sensei, answer a riddle with Kurenai sensei and beat up and get something from Asuma-sensei," he said pointing at Asuma then grinned, "Man and I thought it was something hard to do!"

"Another thing," Kakashi added, "You have until twelve noon to complete this little test of ours."

"**WHAT?**" all ten exclaimed with shock faces, "_How in the world can we do all that?_" they all thought.

"And the three, who didn't pass the test, will be tied up on those logs over there while everyone will be eating a luxury lunch." he pointed at the three logs that are standing and then walked over to one short log and placed a clock, "Now you all have four hours to complete this test and as soon as I press this button, the timer starts. Ready, set...GO!" Kakashi shouted as he pressed down the button and saw that all the Genins and other senseis were already gone...well not all of them...

* * *

Somewhere in the forest where there is a comfy spot under a tree, Shikamaru and Chouji sat there like they weren't in a test at all, "So you're saying that these tests that the senseis gave are telling us to work together?" Chouji asked the pineapple head boy.

He nodded with his eyes closed; relaxing, "It's the only reason why the senseis made this test," he then opened his eyes, "To make us work together. These tests are meant to be done by a team...by a group of Konoha shinobis if they were given individually but since they were given all at the same time and we are all here; it only leads to working with each other despite the fact that we are in different teams with different goals. Though I don't know if we should bother, like they're going to listen to what we're going to say." he said as he closed his eyes again so that he could relax.

Chouji just shrugged at him, "Whatever you say, Shikamaru." then continued his eating.

"_But I guess we should __try__ to tell them but we'll let them know around ten or so...this spot is very comfortable..._" Shikamaru thought as he dozed off.

* * *

Kakashi sighed at the blonde idiot infront of him, "You know; you're really weird for going up against me alone."

Naruto got annoyed at the little comment that his sensei gave him, "Well, the only weird thing around here is your hairstyle!" he shouted as he pointed Kakashi's hair.

Unknown to Naruto, there is a little audience around him and Kakashi. To make it simple on where and who; image an octagon. Now, Naruto and Kakashi are in the middle. On the middle of the top of the octagon lies Ino and on the opposite side lie Kiba and Akamaru. On the right side of the octagon lies Hoshiko and on the opposite side lies Sakura. In the north-east lies Hinata and on the south-east lies Shino and on the opposide side of Shino lies Sasuke. Leaving the South-West vacant for there is a river there.

I know everyone knows now what would happen between Kakashi and Naruto so let's summarize shall we? Naruto charges at Kakashi and plans to attack him using Taijutsu but stopped at the middle because Kakashi brought out his favorite novel; Icha Icha Paradise leaving Naruto confused on why he was reading a novel during their fight. His reply only causes Naruto to get more annoyed with so he tried to attack him but failed miserably until he splashed to the water after getting the Thousand Year of Pain Jutsu. After using such jutsu, the audience around them lost all respect for Kakashi as a Jounin. Naruto came back up to the surface with his shadow clones making everyone surprised that he knows such high leveled justu. But then again his plan failed and he got caught in a trap leaving him up side down. The three on the left side of the octagon left (Sakura, Sasuke and Ino) for various reasons. Sasuke left his hiding spot because Kakashi saw his upcoming attack and managed to dodge it. Sakura and Ino being the fan girls they are tried to locate their precious Sasuke. The four on the right side of the octagon meet each other again for a team meeting...

"I'm guessing the senseis really wants us to work as a team despite there are only limited bells and objects for all of us...man, having your older brothers tell you what would happen is kinda like a cheat point." Hoshiko said as she looked away shamefully.

"What! No, it isn't!" Kiba disagreed with her way of thinking with this test, "My older sister gave me hints as well so don't feel about it, Hoshiko-chan." he said trying to make her feel better so that they can get on with the test.

"But how about the fact that there are too many tests for one team to accomplish and we are given just a few hours? It might take more than a few hours to complete it all." Shino stated to his team the other problem they have.

Both of the two member who have older siblings looked at him, "Right, I forgot; to succeed, we must pass all three goals that our senseis gave us." Hoshiko said as she remembered what they are.

"Um...I thi-think that th-the-they're t-trying to all of us work to-toge-gether, wi-with the o-other teams." Hinata suggested to the group.

Kiba nodded at her assumption, "That could be true; what other reason could there be if we are all here. The senseis want all ten of us to work together."

"Congratulations, you guys figured out what the senseis are trying to do." a bored voice called out.

They looked at the direction where the voice came from and saw Shikamaru and Chouji, "So you two knew all along?" Hoshiko asked.

While munching on his chips, Chouji spoke, "Well, Shikamaru was the one who figured it out." it was a surprise that they could understand what he said so clearly or he spoke so clearly while his mouth his full with chips.

"Why didn't you tell us then?" Kiba asked.

Shikamaru looked at him with a sleepy or bored expression, "First, it's troublesome. Second, like you four would believe me. This is a test that will let us become Genins and with the limited slots that were said; anyone would think that it would be a hindrance or suspicious."

"You know, for someone who is ranked near Naruto's score in the tests, you're pretty smart." Kiba said with this kind of expression - =.= (sorry but I don't know what you call that expression).

"Eh, it's troublesome to get high grades as well." he replied.

Kiba just stared at him, "_It's like anything to him is troublesome._" he thought.

Hoshiko sighed at the two boys, "Okay, so now we know what the sensei's are up to...what's the plan?"

"I guess get Naruto out of the trap is a start." Shino said as he continues to stare at the ramen decoration who is still hanging on the rope.

Everyone sweat dropped at this, "You got a point there, Shino." Hoshiko replied.

"EH?" Naruto exclaimed as he was freed from the rope and after the explanation was told to him, "Then why didn't they tell us before?" he asked more confused.

Shikamaru sighed, "Because that was the whole point of this test; to work together as a team whether we like it or not."

"Huh? I still don't get it!" Naruto said with more confusion in his eyes.

"Sorry to bother you guys and your little discussion but," all attention were now on Shino, "As you can see we're wasting our time right now. Who knows what time it is?"

Kiba looked up at the sky, "Around ten already; two hours left till the bell rings." he then turned to the others, "So which sensei first?"

* * *

A sigh came out from the man's lips as a puff of smoke came out along with it. It has been an hour since the whole test started and not one student came to battle him, "I wonder what's taking them so long." he mumbled to himself.

"You won't wait any longer sensei!" a loud voice boomed in front of him.

Asuma quickly looked up and saw the village's number one prankster: Uzumaki Naruto running straight at him with a kunai. He remained unfazed and when Naruto's kunai has came in contact with Asuma's body...

_POOF!_

Naruto then gave out a sly smirk, "_Just as plan._" he thought.

Moving to Asuma's real body, he was currently a few yards away from Naruto. Just then Akamaru and Kiba popped out from one of the bushes, "Yahoo! Let's do this, Akamaru!" Kiba shouted as Akamaru replied with a bark.

Grunting, Asuma went on to his fighting stance, getting ready for the attack that was coming to him but something unexpected came out...a butterfly and being the dog he is, Akamaru chased after it which lead to Kiba chasing after Akamaru which was going away from Asuma, "H-hey! Akamaru! Stop chasing the butterfly!"

Asuma sweat dropped at this, "_I really didn't think that would happen..._" he thought as he sees Kiba and Akamaru's outline disappear from a distance.

"Now that those two are out of the way," a cold voice came in and Asuma quickly turned around to see, "I can beat you up myself and claim whatever you call 'precious'." Sasuke said.

"Hm, you're always proud as a peacock, Sasuke." Asuma replied as he took out a kunai for Sasuke was advancing towards him.

Soon there was a kunai fight that could be compared to a sword fight only they were using kunai knives instead of katanas. As soon as Asuma and Sasuke were close to exhaustion, Sakura and Ino came out and went straight to Sasuke; trying to get his energy back I suppose. Asuma took this as his escape and quickly made a clone there just in case though once he was in a certain spot he couldn't move at all and saw he was under a big shadow, "_This must be Shikamaru's doing._" he thought.

But he failed to notice a big ball was rushing towards him; knocking him out and pushing him towards a big hole that is about five feet deep. Soon everyone got around the hole which contained unconscious Jounin Asuma and grinned, "The plan worked!" Naruto exclaimed as he punched the heavens.

Their plan was to get Asuma closer to the hole which Akamaru, Kiba and a bunch of Narutos digged. Getting Naruto to be the first decoy and Hinata's Byakugan to see if he's going towards the right way, making him go towards Kiba and Akamaru then Shino used his butterfly to make Akamaru distracted and go chase after it. Next, Hoshiko used a Transformation Justsu to transform herself into Sasuke and made two clones and transformed them into Sakura and Ino. Once he was almost out of breathe, her clone latched themselves towards her making Asuma escape the scene. Though he went towards the wrong path and Hinata quickly told Kiba to tell Chouji to make Asuma roll towards the hole himself while Shikamaru try to hold him down he was presently located and once he hit the hole; they quickly grabbed the object that Asuma was referring to which was a large marble almost the size of a jawbreaker.

"Now for our next victim, we need to track her down first." Hoshiko said with a smirk as everyone nodded in agreement.

Kurenai sighed, "Well, it was our plan to make you all think to team up but," she looked around them...well not exactly since Shikamaru was using his Shadow Possession Jutsu, "I think I made my goal for you guys a little too easy."

It only took a little time for the seven of them to think of a plan to capture the conscious Kurenai-sensei. First, Team 8 would track her down, next Naruto will try to distract her while Shikamaru will just use his clan jutsu on her and bang! They have a captured Kurenai. Well it took them sometime since Kurenai made a lot of clones so what they did was let Chouji do his clan jutsu as well; meaning squishing every Kurenai clone there is.

"Yep! We're that good together! Now what's your riddle Kurenai-sensei?" Naruto said as he grins widely.

This time Kurenai smirked, "Well I'll be giving only three riddles which means only three of you will be able to pass."

Everyone was off guard at this except for Shikamaru since he had to keep her in place. Quickly, Hoshiko did Mayonaka no Hanashi Jutsu (Dead of Night of Talk). This jutsu helps her talk through other people's mind and she could use it with multiple persons though if she uses the multiple persons, the other people can't hear their conversation.

"_**She's just testing us guys.**_" everyone started to get wide eyed, "_**Hey! It's okay! I'm just using a jutsu, don't worry!**_" then they all started to relax and went back to their earlier expressions.

"_How do you think she's testing us, Hoshiko?_" Kiba asked through his mind.

"_**I'm not sure. Shikamaru, have any ideas?**_"

Shikamaru closed his eyes for a moment then opened them again,"_I think she's trying to let us answer as a team. Let Team 7 answer her first riddle, Team 8 the second and Team 9 would get the last but each team must say the answer together with perfect timing of pronunciation of each word._"

"_**Tricky but okay...**_" then Hoshiko broadcast it to the whole group and everyone gave a slight nod, "Okay, Kurenai-sensei, what are the riddles?"

"The first riddle is: I have two certain flowers when held together; the petals fall off, what is the flower? The second riddle is: What is it that four mice are eating? The third riddle is: Bread is bread but what bread is inedible?"

"_**Okay does everyone knows what to say?**_" she asked them all.

Everyone gave a 'yes' except for, "_I DON'T GET THE RIDDLE AT ALL!_" Naruto shouted in his mind which made Hoshiko wince a bit.

"_**Please Naruto, not too loud and the answer to your riddle is...**_"

Naruto made an 'o' mouth and then nodded with a smile. 3...2...1..., "THE ANSWER TO THE FIRST RIDDLE IS THE ROSE!" Naruto and Sakura clone shouted while Sasuke just said it in a normal voice but still audible. (In Japanese, "bara" means rose and "barabara" means fall apart therefore a rose (bara) + a rose (bara) = falls apart (barabara))

"The answer to the second riddle is stew." team 8 said in chorus. (Stew is pronounced, "Shichu" in Japanese. Also, "shi" means four and mice say "chu" (for squeak) in Japanese. So the answer is "Shichu", or stew in English.)

Shikamaru gave out a sigh before answering, "The answer to the third riddle is a frying pan." team 9 said. (In Japanese, the word for "bread" is "pan".)

Kurenai nodded to them all signaling they passed her test...which leaves Kakashi left.

* * *

_Tick...Tock...Tick...Tock..._

Under the shaded tree, Kakashi continues to read his favorite book in silence, "_I wonder what's taking the others so long..._" he thought.

Out of no where, various weapons was launched towards Kakashi but like what happened to Asuma, it went with a 'poof'. Naruto being himself, cried out in annoyance revealing his hiding spot. Once Kakashi was close to Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru came in; charging at Kakashi but then he was too fast for them. Again when Kakashi was out of sight, Shino's bugs started to crawl on him but he used a substitution jutsu and so on everyone was trying to get Kakashi except for the two Hs: Hinata and Hoshiko. They were somewhere else looking at the whole group, "Is that the real Kakashi, Hinata?" she asked the Byakugan user.

Hinata nodded, "Yes, that's the real one alright."

"Right then." Hoshiko started to do some seals, "Hikari no Rasshu no Jutsu." (Rush of Light) within a second Hoshiko was back with the bells and placed a substitute on Kakashi making him think that he still has the bells, "_**Okay, everyone! I got the bells!**_" now it was everyone's turn to try to get Kakashi beat them which was a success as well.

As everyone gathered once more, three familiar people suddenly came out. There was Sakura, Ino and Sasuke. All three of them surprised that the seven of them were together and Hoshiko was holding a fistful of the bells that Kakashi had, "HOW DID YOU GET THOSE?" Sakura and Ino asked.

"I got them?" Hoshiko said...more like questioned.

Sakura still surprised, "But even Sasuke-kun didn't get a catch on the bells! He said he only touched them!"

"Yeah! If he could only touch them, then how could you snatched them away from, Kakashi-sensei?" Ino said agreeing with Sakura.

"Did he have any team with him in order to do that?" Shikamaru asked them.

Both looked at him questioningly, "Eh? Didn't you hear the senseis, Shikamaru? Only seven of us could get in which mean there are only limited slots which means-"

Ino was cut off by Shikamaru once more, "Which means, we have to work together; all ten of us."

The trio who did everything on their own with no teamwork at all stared at the group who has worked together as a team, "Um...how about I give these already, ne?" Hoshiko said trying to get the mood up.

Soon everyone had a bell except for the trio then something unexpected happened (well not actually), Hoshiko gave her bell to Sasuke. Everyone stared wide eyed at the two, wanting to know why Hoshiko just gave her bell to Sasuke, "It's okay with me if I would go back to the academy, Sasuke. This is only a rank test; doesn't really test our real skills and strength. I just hope you can find happiness...Sasuke-chan..." she whispered the last part but Sasuke heard it loud and clear.

A painful thump beated against his chest; guilt, sadness, and a bit of happiness stirred within him. He looked at the bell then back at the girl whom he confessed when they were seven then looked back down and threw the bell back at her which she caught in surprise, "It's your dream right...Hoshiko-chan..." everyone stared at him wide eyed when they heard the suffix '-chan' added to Hoshiko's name by the great Uchiha Sasuke, "Isn't it your dream to become an ANBU Black Ops?" he asked finally looked straight at her multicolored eyes.

"You still remember that?" Hoshiko asked surprisingly...

_"Ne, Hoshiko-chan! When you grow up; what do you want to be?" a younger Sasuke asked a younger Hoshiko._

_Hoshiko grinned at him, "I wanna become an ANBU Black Ops!" she exclaimed._

_Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her, "Why, Hoshiko-chan?"_

_She looked at him then covered her face, "Because I want to wear mask like them too! Plus I really like the tatoo they have on their upper arm! When I become ANBU, my mask will be a cat grinning!"_

_"Eh? But isn't that a bit weird, Hoshiko-chan? A cat doesn't grin at all."_

_"But my mask will and I will be known as the Cheshire cat!" she said as she stood up and pointed at a random direction._

_Sasuke giggled a bit, "You really like the story of Alice in Wonderland, Hoshiko-chan."_

_She nodded with a big smile, "I really love the Cheshire Cat there! Always playing jokes and tricks! Just like my older brothers!"_

_They both agreed to this and started to chase each other in the field..._

"Of course I remember it, Hoshiko-chan. So it's really okay with me, if you complete your dream; it will complete mine as well." then he gave a small smile to her within a second.

As this was going on, three certain senseis were watching them from a far, "_Well done, Sasuke._" Kakashi thought as he approved the scene before him.

Asuma looked at Kakashi, "So when are we going to scare them?"

"Just give them a few more minutes then we will be congratulating them that they passed the test." Kakashi said as he continues to watch the group as Naruto give Sakura his bell saying the reason is the same with Sasuke and Shikamaru gave away his bell to Ino saying it would be troublesome to become a full time Genin.

Once the senseis were done saying that they passed (surprisingly as well as Sakura and Ino even though they didn't do much but hey my story), they told them that they knew it would surprise them all...

"WE'RE GOING TO THE KARAOKE BAR TO CELEBRATE?"

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter Five: Discovered

_**Previously...**_

_"WE'RE GOING TO THE KARAOKE BAR TO CELEBRATE?"_

* * *

_"I can't tell you I love you directly" - Translation of Love by KAT-TUN_

* * *

They say the lyrics of the song has a deeper meaning, so deep that you would be surprise that it gave off another meaning than the one you expected. Though some people take the lyrics of the song literally and there are those who take it figurately. Well, it depends on the person who will listen to it if he or she would take it seriously or figurately. Moving on with the story, the team ten minus one because Shino said he had to go to a family meeting right after their exercise training, are now standing infront of the five star karaoke bar of Konoha...

"WOAH! SENSEI! HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO BOOK ONE ROOM?" Naruto asked as he stared at his sensei with amazed eyes.

Kakashi just gave him a smile, "Well, the three of us divided the payment equally."

Asuma and Kurenai snickered, "Yeah right, Kakashi only paid 1% of the payment...maybe even less...while Kurenai and I paid the other 99%." Asuma murmured.

As soon as they entered their room, Sakura and Ino were fighting over the microphone; arguing that she should sing for Sasuke-kun first. The room they booked was a square room that had a stage on one side with a single microphone stand meaning only one person can sing at a time, thus the reason why the two number one fans are fighting over it. On the other side of the stage was a big buffet table in order words it was a all you can eat buffet. While on the middle was a set of tables and chairs. The lighting it gave off can be controlled as well as there was a spotlight.

"I'M GOING TO SING FIRST!" Ino said as she pulled the microphone stand towards her.

Sakura reacted with pulling the microphone stand towards her, "NO I AM!"

This went on and on until Kurenai suggested a toss of a coin resulting Sakura to go on first. Though while she was singing, everyone was enjoying the meal rather than her screech. As soon as Sakura was over, Ino pushed her aside and the reaction of the audience was to enjoy dessert. To make it short, the two fangirls, Kiba and Naruto were the only ones who kept on using the mic, Chouji had to go to the hospital since he ate too much meat at once and was accompanied by Asuma and Shikamaru, Hinata and Hoshiko were happily chatting away with the occassion of Naruto popping by, Sasuke staring dreamingly at Hoshiko and Kakashi and Kurenai watching the view.

Sigh came out of Kurenai's mouth, "Kakashi, are you really trying to be a match maker?" she asked as she eyed the copy cat ninja.

"Who said I was trying to be match maker? I'm only going to try to get Sasuke and Hoshiko together without their knowing." Kakashi replied making Kurenai sweat dropped, "_Besides, Hoshiko should really know Sasuke's true feelings for her whether it was from a direct approach or not._" Kakashi thought as he stared the two and sighed, "_Though_ _I guess it's time for their silent confessions..._"

Kakashi clapped his hands making everyone stopped what they were doing and focus all attention to him, "Okay, I know your four," he said looking at Sakura, Ino, Kiba and Naruto, "have been singing all this time, how about we give those three a chance, too?" he said pointing at Hinata, Hoshiko and Sasuke.

"WE'RE OKAY WITH SASUKE!" obviously you know who said this together, "But not sure with Hinata and Hoshiko singing." they murmured.

"It's okay with us, sensei!" Naruto said referring to Kiba and himself, "Besides, if Sasuke sings we should record it." Kiba whispered to Naruto and both have mischievous grins on their face.

Kakashi got three sticks, "Okay, to make it fair, the one with the longest stick will go first and the shortest stick will go last."

As Hoshiko got a normal size stick and Hinata got the longest stick, Sasuke got the shortest meaning he would be the last. His fangirls complained on why their Sasuke-kun is going to be the last person to sing.

Kurenai went up to Hinata as she prepares herself to sing, "Don't try to stutter that much, Hinata." she said in an encouraging voice and with a wink, "I know about your little crush." she whispered and made Hinata blush that her sensei knows about her crush on Naruto.

On the screen above the stage which shows the lyrics, the song Skip Turn Skip by Wakeshima Kanon appeared.

The audience applauded at Hinata's performance once she ended, "THAT WAS GREAT, HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto said as he hugged her tightly when got off stage and we all know what happened next...

Hinata fainted, "WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME?" Naruto asked as he held the fainted Hyuga in his arms.

Kakashi looked at Hoshiko with a smile, "You're up next, Hoshiko."

Hoshiko tooked a deep breathe before going up stage and staring at the screen with the words Never Say Die by Yui staring back at her. With another deep breathe, she began to sing.

First there was silence then the audience cheered loudly at her performance. She just gave a nod and a nervous smile, "_Heh, I bet Shino and Shikamaru foresaw this and tried their best to avoid this._" she thought bitterly as she went down the stage.

Within a dash, Kiba and Naruto set up a camera facing directly at the stage with a good angle and tying up Sasuke's number one fangirls and taping their mouths, "Sorry guys but we don't want any squealing while Sasuke is going to sing." Kiba said as he tighten the rope, "Besides no girl will want to buy the merchandise if two girls are cheering loudly and couldn't hear anything at all." he muttered but still audible.

"And don't worry; you can get a copy as well." Naruto said as he adjusted the camera lenses.

Sasuke just stared at the two weirdly as he adjusts the microphone stand so it could be on his level, "Oh and Sasuke," Kakashi called out, "How about you sing this song with all your heart?" he asked with a smile on his face.

He just stared at him with an are you serious face, "Now, now, Sasuke, no need to be shy." Kakashi said but Sasuke just continued with the face then Kakashi sighed, "Besides there's no one here besides us right now to see this and if you're worrying about the filming; I'll make sure it won't go well." he said in a monotone voice pointing at the two boys who are trying making a fortune out of him.

Sasuke nodded unsurely, not knowing what his sensei means by the last part until it hit him...

...literally; Akamaru suddenly had the urge to get to Sasuke and gave him a head butt.

"Akamaru!" Kiba yelled after his dog and quickly grabbed him from the Uchiha, "Sorry, Sasuke. I didn't know what came in to Akamaru. Hehehe..." he said then quickly ran back to the lights; adjusting them so that it would look good at the video but mainly because he didn't want to experience Sasuke's rage.

Though Sasuke didn't notice this, he was too engulfed in his mind at the moment, "_C-could it be that...Kakashi-sensei knows about my situation with Hoshiko?...NO! That's not it! I mean how could he know anyway? He's just trying to make their production more effective I suppose and ask them to give him half of the profit._" Sasuke thought as he stood up.

He got ready for the actions he was going to do as he glared at the screen above him which read My Everything by Yabu Kota.

Once he was done, his fangirls were squealing to their heart's content (but due to the tape on their mouths, they were muffing) as they watched their crush sing something romantic and sweet. Though during the whole time of him singing, he was directly looking at Hoshiko; hoping that the lyrics of the song reached to her on how he felt about her. The heck, he sang the song with his whole heart so that his love could reach her...the only two questions is: did she get his message and her response?

_THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP._

Hoshiko's heart was thumping loudly inside her chest, her face held a small pink blush and her breathe was caught off short. She placed a hand on her chest and felt her heart beating hard against her frail chest, "_Why is this happening to me?_" she thought and pondered for the answer then the answer hit her...

...like Sasuke, it literally hit her; while Sasuke was trying to get back to his seat, he stumbled on some wire that was connected to the camera and it just so happen that Hoshiko looked up and you might know the rest but for those who didn't get it; Sasuke kissed Hoshiko full on the lips.

Everything went quiet and was blocked out by the two whose lips are still locked. Sasuke was surprised, embarrassed and happy all at the same time. Hoshiko was surprised as well and she could feel a tinge of happiness in her heart, "_Could it be...my heart is going like this because of Sasuke singing that song? No way! Kakashi-sensei told him to sing like that anyway and I was in the camera's direction so there is no possibility that the song was for me...besides...he hates me._" she thought...sadly.

As for Sasuke, he has a _way_ different thought right now, "_THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I'M KISSING HOSHIKO ON THE __**LIPS**__! NOT ONLY THAT BUT IT'S HER-OUR FIRST KISS!...But..this kiss feels so right..._" he thought as he was going to press deeper when a pair of hands grabbed him; making him be separated from those lips he always wanted to touch with his own.

"SASUKE-KUN? ARE YOU OKAY?" Sakura asked.

Ino nodded, "YEAH! YOU SUDDENLY TRIPPED ON A WIRE AND ACCIDENTALLY KISSED HOSHIKO IN THE PROCESS!" Ino then turned to Hoshiko with a glare, "HEY YOU! JUST BECAUSE SASUKE-KUN KISSED YOU DOESN'T MEAN HE LIKES YOU!" she said angrily at her.

This made Sasuke annoyed that he wanted to reply coldy at Ino but Hoshiko replied first, "It's okay Ino-san, I know Sasuke has no emotions for me like that...he told me he hates me anyway." she said.

Everyone stayed quiet, they know how Sasuke is with his fangirls but never did he say to them he hates them directly. They were all surprised on what Hoshiko just said about what told her in her childhood. As for Sasuke, his heart is bearing such pain that Hoshiko didn't really get his message to her and her response was obviously a no. He looked down painfully, "_And it was all because I said I hate her..._" he could still remember that day where he said those words...

_"I HATE YOU MAYONAKA HOSHIKO!" his heart is officially broken. He broke two hearts in order to save a life._

_Her eyes widens then whimpered. With her head down, she said in a cold voice, "Then, I hate you too, Uchiha." then looked up to him with a glare as well._

Hoshiko's eyes wandered to the clock, "Um...it's getting late so I should get back before my brothers would track me down." she said nervously as she went out of the room but not before she thanked the senseis for the day.

"Uh...I guess Akamaru and I should get going, too. My mom would scold me if I'm late coming home." Kiba said as he took Akamaru inside his jacket and started to walk out until Naruto called out to him...

"HEY! INUZUKA! You could at least help me get your team mate back home!" Naruto said as he was still holding on the fainted Hinata, probably didn't want to bring her back alone and be questioned by her family.

All there's left is the two fangirls, a depressed avenger and two senseis. Sasuke's hand turned into a fist and pushed off Sakura and Ino off him and walked out of the door quietly with Hoshiko's words still replying in his mind...

"_...he told me he hates me anyway...he told me he hates me anyway..._"

As soon as he got to the training grounds, he punched a nearby tree hardly that it creaked a bit. It started raining and soon the mixture of raindrops and teardrops was on Sasuke's face, "If only I thought of some other way...if only...I could tell her..." he mumbled between soft sobs.

* * *

It was a clear and beautiful day in Konoha but as something as wonderful as this, something must be done to ruin it; "WE'RE FINALLY GOING TO DO A C-RANK MISSION!" Naruto declared to the whole village.

The people around him, mainly team 7 and their client and Hoshiko and Hinata sweat dropped at his hyper character.

Naruto turned to them, "Well? What are we waiting for?"

They all sighed and Hoshiko smiled lightly at him, "Just make sure you don't get yourself killed, you still need to become the next Hokage after all."

Naruto scoffed at her, "Psh, Hoshi-chan, you don't have to worry about me because I **will** become the next Hokage." he grinned then gave the two a big hug before walking out of the village gates.

"_I wish Hoshiko could be like that to me too..._" Sasuke thought as he began to fantasize...

_Sasuke stood at the gates with his team and Hoshiko looked down shyly with a small blush on her face, "G-good luck with your mission, Sasuke." she then looked up to him, "Be safe okay?" she smiled then gave him a peck on the lips but he held her so she was now kissing her and he smirked as he felt her kiss back._

"Uh...Sasuke? Are you okay?" Naruto's voice brought him back to reality.

Sasuke glared at the short blonde next to him, "Yeah, why do you ask?" he asked grumpily.

"You had a weird expression on your face back there."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "How weird can it be?"

Naruto's expression went something like this - =3=, "Well, you were kinda...um...grinning with a small blush on your face. Mind telling me what's on your mind, duck butt?"

"It's none of your business!" Sasuke replied immediately with a pink blush on his face and walked in a faster pace so he could be a head of Naruto. (please don't take this a yaoi moment or anything like that)

On the other hand, Naruto tilted his head, "How perverted can it be?"

I know you, reader, know what happened during this so called C-rank mission. So let me just summarize it for you; team 7 got a surprise attack from rogue ninjas and that's where they found out that this mission was supposed to be a B or A rank mission. Kakashi was about to let the team go back to the village for two reasons: the mission is not suited for their level and Naruto's hand was infected with poison. But Naruto stopped him by stabbing his hand with a kunai which let the poison flow (as well as his blood) and gave him a speech. After that they went on their way but Zabuza got into their path and the only way of them on surviving was to defeat him. Team 7 showed good team work here but a mysterious hunter nin capture Zabuza and carried him away then Kakashi-sensei faints. Next they were in the bridge builder's house and Kakashi told them that Zabuza may be still alive and they need to get ready so he trained them by walking on trees by their chakra. Since Naruto already knows this and Sakura had no problem at all, Sasuke was the only one still going up with the supervision of Naruto which annoyed Sasuke to the end. A few days later, there was an ambush in the bridge and there was a big battle. Naruto was left behind because he over slept and made his way to the bridge but Inari getting attacked so he helped him first before going to the bridge. Being Naruto he didn't think of a strategy that he announced loudly that he is there and went inside the ice trap with Sasuke and now this is where Naruto was about to receive a thousand needles…

Naruto closed his eyes as he waited for the attacks that were coming for him but as he felt nothing, he slowly opened his eyes and saw Sasuke in front of him, "S-sasuke? WHAT DID YOU JUST DO? I COULDN'T HAVE TAKEN CARE OF MYSELF!" he exclaimed despite the fact that his comrade took the blow for him.

"I don't know...my body just moved on it's on..." he mumbled as he started to fall back with Naruto holding out his arms to catch him (Sasuke here is straight! Not gay!), "_It's probably because he's Hoshiko's best friend...and I didn't want her to hate me anymore._" he thought.

Sasuke held his hand out to Naruto's jacket and pulled him a little bit closer (not a yaoi fanfiction and I'm not planning on putting yaoi moments here!), "M-my brother...he's still out there...I vowed that I will kill him and get back with Hoshiko-chan...that's my dream...promise me one thing Naruto...don't let your dreams die and...please protect Hoshiko for me...and...tell her that I never hated her...tell her...for this past six years...my love for her never changed and if it did...it means I love her more...please promise you will tell her that..." he pleaded.

Naruto nodded, "Sure but why did you tell her you hated her, you loser!" he asked forgetting the fact that his friend was dieing.

"It was because...my brother told me...he will kill her family and herself if keep being her lover..." Sasuke replied then looked up at the sky and saw a younger version of Hoshiko smiling at him, "I love you...Hoshiko-chan..." then he fell into deep slumber.

Though that scene happened a few days ago, now team 7 was heading back to Konoha and Naruto kept smirking at Sasuke along the way which made Sasuke wonder what he was smirking about, "Okay I have enough, what the heck are you smirking about, dobe?"

Naruto smirk turned into a Cheshire grin, "I promised you remember?"

"Promised me what?"

His grin just became bigger, "I promised you that I'll tell Hoshi-chan that you're head over heels on her."

Then the flash back of him thinking he was going to die came back to his mind and a small blush appeared on his face, thankfully Sakura was with Kakashi-sensei.

"Aw...Sasuke has a wittle crush on a certain star child." Naruto teased as he poked Sasuke.

Sasuke turned towards the ramen decoration with a glare, "Just shut up!" he yelled as he walked in a fast pace and Naruto following him.

"Since we're almost near Konoha, I guess I should go straight towards the-" Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence for Sasuke held a kunai on his throat.

"If I remember correctly, I also told you why I couldn't be her lover anymore."

Naruto tried to recall the previous event then remembered, "Oh yeah...it's because of your brother." he said quietly.

Sasuke nodded and withdrew the kunai from his throat, "If you want them to stay alive, I suggest you don't tell Hoshiko anything about me. Got it?"

"Yeah yeah I got it. But man! You have the worse love life!" Naruto laughed at this.

"Don't need to remind me that." Sasuke mumbled.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**THE MAKING OF CHAPTERS 1-5 OF SCARS OF DELIGHT REVEALED!**_

The camera was fixed at Naruto who was resting a bit by the corner then noticed the camera, "Hey! What's with the filming?"

"It's for the making, Naruto-san." the camera man replied.

Naruto's face lit up, "Oh yeah! Naveah-san said something about filming the making of this show!" Naruto got up from his chair and did a flirty pose, "Hey adoring fans! My name's Uzumaki Naruto and my real owner is Masashi Kishimoto but since there was this thing called fanfiction, all anime or manga story characters are being used by random teenagers around the globe! But the only downside to this is we don't have that much time to do what we want then again it's okay! I mean I get to see all the creativity all the teens have!"

"Yo Naruto!" Sasuke called out, "Why are you being filmed?"

Naruto pasted a grin on his face, "Eh? You didn't know about the making?"

"Making? Oh yeah! Naveah-san said something about that right?" Sasuke then turned to the camera, "Name's Uchiha Sasuke and the one who created my awesome look is Masashi Kishimoto! The only thing I don't like about my character is that he's like addicted to this whole revenge thing."

"Yeah I totally agree with you Sasuke." Naruto nodded in agreement and then turned to the camera, "Hey did you know that whenever we will be doing a scene where I will be eating ramen, the truth is I'm eating one that's almost finish and the bowls around me are fake."

"What do you think about Naveah's Sasuke story?" the camera man asked.

Naruto looked at him, "What do you think about it?" then he had a big grin on his face, "I LOVE IT ESPECIALLY THIS GUY OVER HERE," he pointed at Sasuke, "GETS TO HAVE A NEGATIVE LOVE LIFE! I mean he always get the girl but this one, he couldn't get it until he kills his older brother!"

Sasuke pouted, "Whatever."

"Hey what's going on here?"

Both boys looked at where the voice came from and saw Hoshiko coming towards them, "Hi Hoshi/ko-chan!" Naruto and Sasuke greeted her.

She smiled at them, "Hi guys!" she turned to the camera, "Is this for the making?"

"Yeah!" Naruto replied, "I heard she wanted to do a making because of a Japanese boy band called KAT-TUN do them as well."

Hoshiko nodded, "Yep! Naveah-san is a big fan of them that she's using some of the lyrics of their songs." she turned to the camera, "I'm Mayonaka Hoshiko and I'm one of Naveah K. Jeevas' original characters for Naruto."

"I just noticed," Sasuke butt in, "Where are the others?"

"They all left immediately because all of them were needed in other agencies and dramas." Hoshiko explained.

"Ah I see. So we're the only ones here right now?"

Hoshiko nodded and then their younger selves came in, "SEMPAI!"

They sweat dropped, "I guess our younger versions are here."

**Chapter One: Nightmare Scene (Sasuke's head aching confession)**

"Um, it's okay. You can call me Sasuke." he took another deep breath and bowed and offered a small box with some cute stars as its decoration but as he bowed he accidentally hit Hoshiko's head.

"CUT!"

Sasuke gapped in surprise, "Sorry, Hoshiko-chan!" he said and bowed again but accidentally head butt her, "Ah!" he raised his hands in surrender.

Naveah made her way to the scene, "Um...Sasuke-san, how about you have a little distance from Hoshiko-san?"

Sasuke looked up at and nodded, "Okay, Naveah-san and sorry about my mistakes."

Naveah shook it off, "It's okay with me just try to do well next time."

**Chapter Two: BitterSweet Scene (Fail Stalking)**

Sasuke was looking at them as rehearsed but he accidentally leaned on the water tank too much letting it fall down.

"CUT!"

"Ah!" Sasuke cried out, "This is the second time this happened!"

After the filming, the younger version of Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and Hoshiko were resting by the set.

"Hey." Sasuke called out making everyone's attention turn to him, "I think stalking is not my thing."

They all nodded in agreement, "Yep!" which caused Sasuke to have depressed clouds at his presence.

**Chapter Three: FastFoward Scene (Missed Shot)**

Hoshiko threw a origami shuriken but it missed...making the two boys kiss.

"CAPTURE THAT MOMENT!" the direction said a.k.a. Naveah K. Jeevas.

Both boys pulled apart immediately and stared at the director, "DON'T YOU MEAN CUT?"

"Hm...no."

The two boys sweat dropped, "Is she really serious?"

**Chapter Four: Reminisce Scene (Not Enough Glue)**

Naruto was impatiently hanging on the branch of the tree using his chakra in the soles of his feet to connect them to the branch, "Gah! When are we going to meet Kakashi-sensei, anyway?" he shouted as he waved his arms up and down making him look like a bat but suddenly fell from the tree.

"CUT!" Naveah then turned to the person responsible for the glue, "HOW MUCH DID YOU PUT? I TOLD YOU IT'S OKAY IF YOU USE A LOT!"

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around and saw one of the staff members, "Um...Jeevas-san, we have a problem." he pointed at Naruto, "He seems to have forgotten everything."

A sigh came out from her lips, "This is going to be a _long_ day."

**Chapter Five: Discovered Scene (Did you know?)**

After the filming, Naruto went up to the gang who were all by the set, "Hey did you guys know, in Japan they really have what they call a Onaruto Bridge! I guess that's where Kishimoto-san got the idea of me having a bridge named after me." he grinned.

The gang then replied by doing whatever they were doing before which made Naruto pout, "You guys are mean."

_**A message from the author:**_

_I am dearly sorry that I haven't updated but I got side tracked by mangas and such. I will try to have enough of the creative juices as possible so that I could type in my story and finish this quickly. Hopefully by June, I'm in Chapter 10._

_-Naveah K. Jeevas_


	6. Chapter Six: Proposition

_**Previously...**_

_"Yeah yeah I got it. But man! You have the worse love life!"_

_"Don't need to remind me that."_

* * *

_"We were shaken around in a prank played on us by time_

_Even the words left behind always made you hesitate"_

_- Translation of One Drop by KAT-TUN_

* * *

There is this festival that they celebrate besides the Sakura festival; the Tanabata festival. The Tanabata festival is a Japanese star festival. There is this story behind this festival that Orihime, daughter of the Tentei, wove beautiful clothes by the bank of the Amanogawa. Her father loved the cloth that she wove and so she worked very hard every day to weave it. However, Orihime was sad that because of her hard work she could never meet and fall in love with anyone. Concerned about his daughter, Tentei arranged for her to meet Hikoboshi who lived and worked on the other side of the Amanogawa. When the two met, they fell instantly in love with each other and married shortly thereafter. However, once married, Orihime no longer would weave cloth for Tentei and Hikoboshi allowed his cows to stray all over Heaven. In anger, Tentei separated the two lovers across the Amanogawa and forbade them to meet. Orihime became despondent at the loss of her husband and asked her father to let them meet again. Tentei was moved by his daughter's tears and allowed the two to meet on the 7th day of the 7th month if she worked hard and finished her weaving. The first time they tried to meet, however, they found that they could not cross the river because there was no bridge. Orihime cried so much that a flock of magpies came and promised to make a bridge with their wings so that she could cross the river. It is said that if it rains on Tanabata, the magpies cannot come and the two lovers must wait until another year to meet. Well this is just the popular version; the other version is quite similar though. How is this related to the story? Well let's just say a certain Uchiha is currently at his room staring at the calendar beside his bed which is informing him that the Tanabata festival is within one week from now. A sigh came out from his lips as he comb his raven locks, thinking whether or not he should at least give his little brother a small chance this time since Konoha makes every festival a grand festival with all the booths and games...a nice date night...

"_Maybe I should...but he what if he will think something is suspiscious..._" Itachi thought as he debated in his mind on whether or not he should let Sasuke have a night with his girl, "_It's been years anyway since the two had a date...sorta anyway. They were only seven that time...I guess I __should__ give him at least one night...though there must be some conditions so he wouldn't suspect me for being kind to him after all this years,_" Itachi smirked as he thought of them, "_And I just know what those conditions are going to be..._"

He looked again once more at the calendar, "It's one week before the Tanabata festival and knowing Sasuke...he might use all that time to practice his so called speech of request with Hoshiko if I would tell him in an early notice." he then held a Cheshire smirk, "Since I **am** the older sibling and it's like part of our gigs to torture or tease lightly the younger sibling, I'll tell him the day before the festival but someone might have asked Hoshiko by then." a sigh came from his lips, "I guess I should do it three days before the festival I'll tell Sasuke about my proposal for him." and with that decided, he laid on his bed and tried to get a good night sleep.

"HO-SHI-CHAN!-"

Hoshiko (once again) turned her head back to see who might be calling her, "_Just who may be calling me and disappear at the same time?_" then a light bulb came up on top of her head, "_Cheshire?_" she thought happily but shook the thought out, "_Yeah right...Cheshire Cat, here in Konoha...came to see me...too good to be true._" she sighed sadly and then turned to Hinata who is currently with her, "Did you hear it too, Hinata?"

The bluenette nodded, "I-it sounds like N-nar-ruto-kun..."

"Hm...now that you said it...it does sound like Naruto but he doesn't disappear like that as well. I wonder if we just miss him." she said in a distance.

Hinata then started playing with her fingers, "Well...it has been a week since his team was busy with missions."

"Yeah, don't forget to mention us too. We had missions in a non-stop pace lately." her expression turned into this then - =3=, "_It's all because of that Kiba...trying to show off to the other teams when we would meet together again._"

Unknown to the two girls, the certain boys were in an alley not far from them with one covering the mouth of the other while checking if the girls are out of the hearing distance and the other boy is struggling to get out of the grip of the earlier boy. Once it was clear, the cockatoo head released the spiral fishcake (uzumaki = spiral, naruto = fish cake...finally knows the true meaning) was gasping and panting as he was released.

"Just what were you thinking, dobe?" Sasuke demanded immediately.

Naruto glared at him, "Well, you did say I could tell her a few hints, teme!"

He growled and glared back, "Don't you know the meaning of sarcasm?"

"Jeez, teme, I was just fooling around-"

"You don't need to tell me about that." he said with his face like this - =o=

Naruto ignored him, "BUT I do believe it is three days before the Tanabata festival. So," he then looked Sasuke with a mischievous look on his face, "Are you going to ask her to the festival or are you just going to attach papers on a plant? Not to mention that those papers contain poetry that you wrote." he said with a grin.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with suspicion, "You're not planning on getting copies on those and give them to Hoshiko are you?"

"So you **did** made poems and attached them to a plant **in your house** then!" but then raised his hands and had a hurt look on his face, "But Sasuke! That hurts me that you don't have complete trust in me." he said dramatically.

"I don't trust you at all." he said in a blank face and Naruto gave a fall, "_Ever since the karaoke incident, all of my fan girls are bugging me more than ever._"

Naruto crossed his arms, "Well, whatever you say I know you have at least a pinch of trust in me." he said in a grin, "Back to our main topic; are you going to ask Hoshi-chan to the festival?"

"No."

"Woah! That's grea-wait what? Why not?"

"My older brother, remember?"

Naruto's blue orbs looked down, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that but are you really going to let her go on with her life without her knowing you love her more than she could ever imagine and what if some other guy takes her away, huh?"

"That's just what scares me every single day of my life...ever since we broke our friendship six years ago." he said then disappeared from the alley towards his apartment. Reason is he doesn't want Naruto to bug him more with more questions concerning him and Hoshiko since he is the only one in the entire leaf village that knows his crush with the young Mayonaka (though Sasuke doesn't know about Kakashi...yet).

His eyes spotted a small plant that has some papers still attached to it since the previous Tanabata festivals. Each paper is stating his wish that he could become strong enough to defeat his brother quickly and get back with Hoshiko. He sighed at the memories of him making poems then putting them on the plant in a hope that it would come true, "_Like that will ever happen. It was just a childish belief after all._" he thought bitterly.

"Hello, little Sasuke."

Sasuke turned around to where the voice came from, "What are you doing in my apartment and what's with that tone of voice, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi just smiled at Sasuke with a high happy aura that it is quite freaky, "I came by to check on you since I failed a bit on confiscating the video that Naruto and Kiba did. It seemed that they produced one already without me knowing it." he continued to look around the apartment, "And so far, none of your fan girls have raped you yet."

Sasuke sweat dropped at his, "_My fangirls haven't raped me __yet__? Does he think it would actually happen?_"

"But it might be better if Hoshiko was your fan girl, ne?" Sasuke's face turned red as he thought of the possibilities on how Hoshiko would try to seduce him...

_Hoshiko is blushing a bit and looked at Sasuke with a longing look, "Sasuke...after listening to you singing...I...could you and I," she then pushed herself towards Sasuke, "Do something together again." she tilted her head cutely, "It's been years since we've done anything together. We could do anything and we could do the same stuff we used to do when we were little..." she then placed her hands inside his shirt and started to massage his chest and abs _(you know he has ;D)_, "Like taking a bath together again or playing medical ninja.." she whispered on his ear._

(Yes I know; I'm not good at this.)

Suddenly, Sasuke had a nosebleed and Kakashi laughed at this, "You have a dirty mind, Sasuke."

He snapped out of his trance, wiped the blood off his nose and glared at his sensei, "It's because of what you said that made me imagine such things."

"_Such things that can only happen in my fantasies, Hoshiko would never do that to me in reality._"

Kakashi ignored his comment and spotted the plant where Sasuke placed all his wishes, "Hm...what's this?" he went closer to the plant before Sasuke could prevent him from going closer to the plant and gave out a laugh, "My my, you certainly have a big crush on a certain star, huh?"

Sasuke just glared at his sensei and Kakashi just smiled at him, "There's nothing to be shy about it though I have other business to attend to now...though it was an hour ago." he whispered the last part and disappeared with a 'poof'.

"_Thank you he is gone from my apartment. Who knows what else he could have found in here._" he thought in relief.

"Hello, little brother."

Sasuke turned his whole body towards where the voice came from (again), "_What is with people calling me 'little' today?_" he thought.

He glared at his older brother, Itachi, "What are you doing here?" he asked as he took a kunai out.

"Now, now, no need for weapons. I came here to talk to you...about the Tanabata festival." Sasuke's eyes widen a bit, "I came to pity you on how you only put wishes on that plant over there." he said as he pointed at the plant that Kakashi was looking at earlier, "So I decided to give you one night to spend with Hoshiko."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "What's the catch?"

"No catch just a few conditions. At the strike of midnight, you must be far from Hoshiko or else I would kill her at that spot. Also this date of yours little brother will be a one night stand. Like by the next day, you must act as if nothing has happened." Itachi smirked, "This is like one of those childish stories don't you think?"

Sasuke just glared at his brother, "_I highly disagree. Every childish story has a happy ending and my story will just be a tragedy._"

"Well, that is all I have to say to you. Oh before I forget, you must be the one to ask her out on a date and no one else. You must also be the one the escort her to the festival and back to her house. You cannot tell anyone about our little talk or there goes one of her family members. You may give whatever gift you may wish but you must act like nothing happened as I said before. Have a good day, Sasuke." he said as he disappeared in a smoke.

Sasuke placed back his kunai on his pouch, "_So...Hoshiko and I can be together for just one night? Now that I think about it, it's just like the story of the Tanabata festival..._"

"I love a star child,

That is shown on midnight sky,

How I love her so,

I will reach for her up there,

So we may be together...Sasuke you do know you have to burn these. It is part of the tradition to burn these papers. I didn't actually believe that you would still keep this though." Naruto said as he happened to be inside of Sasuke's apartment.

Sasuke threw a death glare on Naruto but it doesn't faze him, "How did you get in here?"

"The door was wide open." he said as he pointed out to the door.

True, the door is wide open, widely open that anyone could have heard his conversation with Itachi, "_I think it's best if I didn't ask Naruto if he heard me speaking with someone else plus,_" Sasuke looked at the boy who is currently helping himself with the poems he had made during the past six years, "_It seems Naruto knows nothing of it._"

"The weasel I'll slay,

Again I would be with her,

Never letting go...I didn't know your brother's name is Itachi (weasel in Japanese is 'itachi'...I'm sure all of you knows that though)." Naruto commented as he read the poem that Sasuke made two years ago.

Sasuke quickly grabbed Naruto and dragged him away from the plant, "Wait! I'm not yet done reading that one yet!" Naruto complained.

"You don't need to finish reading it but most of all; you weren't allowed to read **any** of that." Sasuke said as he pushed Naruto towards the coach in the living room (please don't think of it as any form of yaoi).

"Ow! You didn't need to do that!" He said as he glared at Sasuke then pouted away, "I just came by to tell you that Hoshiko suddenly became a bit talkative about you." he said as glanced at the Uchiha to get a good reaction.

Though Sasuke raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms, "So what? It's not like I can talk to her like a friend or something."

"_Okay, that's very good information...all I have to do is to ask Hoshiko to the festival._"

But then Naruto smirked, "Oh? You think it is good that she is talkative about you? Nope, it's the complete opposite. She kept on going on and on about how you broke up with her when you were little and stole her first kiss...though I bet it's that time of the month." Naruto said as he whispered the last part but Sasuke heard it and smacked Naruto's head.

"Ow! What was that for?" the Kyubi complained and the Sharingan holder just 'hn'ed him in reply.

"Well I still think you should ask her to the festival I mean would your older brother know about it? I mean come on! It's the tanabata festival! He might have gone with a date too! Don't forget he's a **guy**!" Naruto said as he emphasized the word 'guy' to make Sasuke be more convinced to get his girl.

"_Oh my older brother knows it all right. He's the one who told me to ask Hoshiko to the festival._" Sasuke thought but he knows he can't tell Naruto that so instead, "What chance do I have with Hoshiko anyway?" Oh yes, he's a smart boy. Making Naruto not think that he's asking for him for advice on this kind of things.

Naruto tapped his chin, "Well, you are Konoha's heart throbe so that counts for something and you were best friends with her last time so that must also count for something." then a light bulb came up to Naruto's head, "I got it! How about you just use the Transformation jutsu and the Shadow Clone jutsu! That way your older brother would never know about you going on a date with Hoshiko!"

Sasuke got shocked (but didn't show it) by Naruto's idea, "_Well, Itachi didn't say about that she needs to know that it's me that's she going to the festival with._"

"I guess I could go with that," Sasuke smirked, "I'm surprised that you thought of that, dobe." and this made Naruto go on and on again.

Eventually, Sasuke managed to get Naruto out of his room by sunset without a copy of his poems (he burned them right after Naruto left) and is left with a thought on how to get a date with Hoshiko.

Meanwhile in the streets of Konoha, a girl with long white hair and has the Heterochromia (different colored eyes) gene was walking home from her training when she heard a bark...

"Huh?" Hoshiko turned around to find Akamaru jumping to her arms and looked up to see Kiba running towards her and Akamaru.

He stopped once he was in front of her and grinned, "Hey, Hoshiko."

"Hi Kiba." she replied and Akamaru barked in reply as Hoshiko handed him to his original master, "Here, make sure you don't lose him again." she said with a kind smile.

"I'll make sure of that Hoshiko."

"Well then, see ya around, Kiba." just as Hoshiko was to turn back, Kiba reached out for her...

"Wait!" he exclaimed as he grabbed her wrist which made Hoshiko look at him with confusion and this made Kiba blush a bit, "Well...um...uh...I was wondering, if you want to go to the Tanabata festival with me." he asked with his eyes looking anywhere else besides Hoshiko.

Hoshiko on the other hand, blushed furiously (she isn't used to this kind of thing) and started to stutter, "W-well...u-um...I-i-i gue-ess..." she inhaled deeply and smiled at him, "Sure and thanks for asking me, Kiba."

He grinned widely that made Hoshiko think of Naruto, "Thanks, Hoshiko! I'll pick you up at six?"

She nodded which made him blush. What they don't know is that there was a pair of eyes watching them and a pair of ears listening to them.

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
